Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story
by ClaireMoonlight
Summary: Fiona's lonely and lost. Adam's trapped and scared. And together, they just might find what they've been looking for since they got to Degrassi: happiness and romance. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi FanFic1:  
(Before the episode "My Body Is A Cage")  
Fiona's point of view. 

Chapter One  
I walked down the hallway in a daze. Holly J was on the other end of the school, at a so-called student council meeting. As if. I'd bet my entire savings account that she was sucking face right now with President Bhandari. I held my books closer to me. Students I passed threw me strange looks. They'd all probably heard of the whole 'Twincest' scandal. Who hadn't heard about it? Stupid, stupid me. I'd always be the Crazy Coyne. First, kissing Declan. Next, my parents thinking I was lying about Bobby. Maybe I really am crazy. I sighed and started flipping through a fashion magazine as I walked. When I turned the corner, I immediately collided with someone. "Rude much?" I snapped from the ground. The boy was obviously younger than me. "S-sorry," he stammered, glancing over his shoulder nervously. "Running from the cops?" I joked as he helped me up. "N-no, just Fitz and Owen," He seemed extremely jittery. He had a strange look to him. His features were  
softer than most boys. It was odd. Then again, who am I to be complaining about oddness? My only friend here is my brother's ex. And she owes me money. She's obligated to be my friend. "Are you new here?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm Adam Torres," he answered. Hmm. Adam. "Fiona Coyne," I answered. The bell rang. "Well, I don't want to be tres late for French class," I told him. I started walking. "See you around?" he called after me hopefully. "Definitely," I grinned. As I turned the corner, I could still see him smiling. I smiled on my way to french. "Hi Fiona," Riley said timidly. "When did you come back to Degrassi?" he asked. "Why? Want me to pretend to be your girlfriend again?" I snapped. He stepped away from me. "Fiona, I-" he started. "Don't talk to me," I muttered, walking past him. I tried not to let my run in with Riley sour my mood. French went by in a blur. Between classes, I passed Adam, flanked by a new, aloof boy, dressed in all black. He stopped  
talking to his Goth friend for a moment and shot me a shy smile. I grinned back at him. His aloof friend made some sort of comment, and Adam slapped his shoulder. "Boo!" Holly J exclaimed from behind me. "Holly J!" I exclaimed breathlessly. "Sorry." Holly J smiled apologetically. "I saw who you were flashing those pearly whites at," she teased. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. "Because I can totally hook you guys up," Holly J told me. "I don't really want a relationship right now. After what happened with Bobby..." my voice trailed off as the gruesome memories replayed in my mind. "Ok, ok. But when you are, I can set it up." she smiled. "Thanks for the offer," I smiled. I think Holly J really is a true friend. "I mean, he's not really your type, I mean, he drives a hearse, but hey-" Holly J prattled on. "Adam drives a hearse?" I asked, confused. "No, but Eli does." Holly J answered, sounding even more confused than I was.  
"Eli? What- no, I was smiling at Adam," I explained. Holly J made a face and bit down on her bottom lip. "Adam Torres..." her voice trailed off. "What, you'd prefer me smiling at a guy that drives a hearse?" I was confused at Holly J's disdain. "He seems sort of... strange," she admitted. "Well of course he's strange, he drives a hearse," I stated. "What? No Fiona, I meant Adam's kind of strange," she stressed. "Well sorry, not every guy is perfect President Bhandari," I snapped at her. "Don't get angry, I didn't mean it like that! I-" she started. "Whatever Holly J, I have to get to Chemistry," I stormed off. Chemistry flew by, and next was lunch. I got on line in the cafeteria. "Hey," a familiar voice said shyly beside me. "Adam! Hi!" I answered happily. He reached out and picked up a plate of moldy carrots. "Ew, don't eat those," I advised. He lifted the plate to his nose, sniffed, shrugged, and put it on his tray. I laughed. "Nasty," I commented. He  
shrugged and smiled a small smile. His lips were oddly full for a guy. "Next," the cafeteria worker grunted. I pushed my tray over to the cashier. "$3.25," she grumbled. I reached into my designer bag and pulled out my wallet. Coins flew everywhere. "Shoot," I muttered under my breath. "I got it," Adam answered, pulling 4 dollars out of his pocket and handing it to the woman. Then he handed her money for his lunch. "Thanks," I said gratefully after scooping up at least 2 dollars in dimes. "No problem," he smiled shyly. I reached into my bag and pulled out $3.25. "No, it's fine," he assured. I smiled and placed my money back in my bag. "Fi! Fiona!" Holly J called, running up to us. "Hi Fiona and... Adam," she greeted. "Hey," Adam replied. "Um, I'll go get us a table," Holly J said, darting away from us. "Do you want to eat with us?" I asked Adam. He looked surprised, then pleased, then embarassed. "Sorry, I told Eli I'd eat with him. Maybe some other  
time," he said shortly. "Well, see you around." I told him, disappointed. "Bye," he grinned. I watched him walk over to his table before walking over to Holly J. "Sorry for the freak out this morning," I said sheepishly. "No, it was my fault," Holly J sighed. "Adam's kind of weird, but he seems nice," Holly J admitted. I smiled, satisfied that she was on my side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I made sure I looked my best. For no reason, of course... I strolled into Degrassi wearing wedge sandals, skinny jeans, and a long sleeved pink, purple, teal, and blue floral shirt made by my favorite French designer. My makeup was flawless, and my hair was down and perfectly styled. "Love the outfit!" Holly J greeted. "Thanks. It's a Jacque Dupont original," I boasted. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" she laughed. My eyes scanned the hallway. No sign of Adam, or that Goth kid he hangs out with. "Looking for Mr. Torres?" she guessed. I sighed. "Maybe," Holly J's outdated cell phone beeped. She whipped it out of her bag and read her text message. "Shoot, Sav and I need to finish counting the money from the Hands on The Auto Body fundraiser. See you later!" With that, Holly J was gone.

I sighed and walked to my locker alone. I opened it and unpacked my books. "Is that a whole row devoted to lip gloss?" Adam joked shyly. "Oh, this is nothing. The one in my bedroom is three times the size of this," I said, gesturing to the top row of my locker. "Ha." he commented. "Yeah," I said shortly. Come on, couldn't he say something else? Anything else? I closed my locker, holding my bag and books. "Uh," Adam spoke up. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked. "Sure." I smiled. He held out his hands, and I placed my books in them. "So where did you transfer from?" I asked. "Uh, Bardell," he replied. "Oh. Isn't that only 20 minutes away?" I asked strangely. Why would he transfer to somewhere that close? "Uh, yeah, I guess." he mumbled.

As we walked, my right heel slid onto a pencil. "Ahh!" I gasped, slipping to my left. Adam dropped my books and caught me. It was like we were ballroom dancing and he'd dipped me down. "Wow. You're like a superhero or something," I said as he brought me to my feet. He grabbed my books from the floor. "Or something," he said humbly. I grinned. "Nice catch," Drew Torres commented. "Hi, I'm Drew, Adam's brother," he said. Of course I know who he is. QB1. Alli Bhandari's boyfriend. I don't think there was anyone that didn't know him. "Fiona," I answered. "Maybe I got some of your football skill after all," Adam responded with a grin. "Doubt it," Drew laughed, walking down the hall. "This is my class," I said sadly. He handed me my books. "Thanks," I smiled again. "No problem, um... Fiona?" he said slowly. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you wanna get lunch today? At The Dot?" he asked shyly. "Yeah, I'd love to." I smiled. "Kay. Meet me outside The Dot." he smiled softly. The bell rang, and he ran off to his next class. The Dot with Adam. A date? Probably. I'd have to see what Holly J thinks. Not about Adam, but whether or not this was a date or not. After class, I ran into Holly J and Sav. They were doing that romantic thing again. You know, staring into each other eyes, giggling, touching arms, the works. "Hey Fi," Holly J greeted.  
"Guess what," I started. "What?" she asked me, staring at Sav. "Adam asked me to meet him at The Dot at lunch today," I told her happily. "Adam Torres?" Sav asked. "Yeah," I said happily. "Oh." Sav said. "Oh?" Holly J echoed. "I don't know. He seems kind of... Weird. Like there's something off about him," Sav mused. Holly J gave me an I told you so look. "Maybe you shouldn't go to The Dot today," Holly J said worriedly. "Are you two really going to believe rumors? Can't you just believe he's a nice guy?" I asked, aggravated. "Maybe we're wrong," Sav reasoned. Holly J gave him a look. "Please, we're hardly ever wrong!" she hissed. "Whatever. I've got chemistry next period and i'm gonna be late." I headed to class.

There's nothing wrong with Adam. He's just a nice guy who wanted to have lunch together. Then again. I thought Bobby was a nice guy... I reached into my bag and looked around for a water bottle full of champagne. Crap. I spent so much time  
getting ready this morning that I forgot to grab one. I took a deep breath and tried to stop my hand from trembling. Adam's a good guy. He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me. I repeated the phrase in my mind, trying to calm myself. I opened my cell phone and considered calling Declan, but decided not to. Why make him think I'm even crazier than he already thinks I am? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 

Finally, the bell rang. Lunch. My heart raced as I followed the crowd outside. I turned an headed over to The Dot. When I got there, Adam was already sitting at a table inside the cozy cafe. "Fiona, hey!" he exclaimed happily. "Hey Adam," I smiled. Peter, the waiter and former Degrassi student, came over to take our orders. "Hi Declan's sister and guy I've never met. What would you like?" Adam ordered a cheeseburger and fries, and I ordered a salad.

We found ourselves talking about school. "Yeah, I have Ms. Dawes for English," Adam said. "Ooh, I had her last year. She was great." I told him. "Yeah, she seems nice. The other day, she was telling us about some dance she went to in, like, the 80s," Adam laughed. "The one where she fell off the stage?" I asked. "Yeah," he answered. We both laughed. "Speaking of dancing, tomorrow I get to ballroom dance with the evil Bianca," Adam groaned. The more we talked, the more he opened up to me. "Good luck. A week ago, KC Gunthrie, Mark Fitzgerald, and her were hungover in her van," I gossiped. "I'd much rather be ballroom dancing with you," he said, glancing up at me. We shared a smile.

The conversations between us flowed easily. We talked about everything in that short lunch period. Our families, hobbies, food, everything. We briefly talked about old schools we've gone to, but Adam was obviously uncomfortable talking about that, so I changed the subject quickly. When we finished eating, Adam looked down at his watch. "Oh, we'd better head back to Degrassi," he said, disappointed. "I'm so not in the mood to go back to class," I sighed. Holly J was in my next class. She'd undoubtfully try to talk me out of being friends with Adam. "Wanna skip next period?" Adam asked. He said the words unsurely. "That sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed. Kids from school were filing out of The Dot. I picked up my bag. "Where should we go?" I asked brightly. Adam looked at me, confused. "Aren't you skipping too?" I asked. Adam looked up at me. He stared thoughtfully at me for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, let's do it."

We headed out of The Dot and walked down the street together. We stopped at a little outdoor photo booth. "You wanna?" Adam asked with a half smile. "Sure," I grinned. He put some money in the slot and we both piled in. For the first photo, we both smiled normally. After the flash went off, we turned to each other and giggled unintentionally. The flash went off. He turned to the camera and crossed his eyes. I gave him bunny ears with my index and middle finger and then stuck my tongue out. For the next photo, Adam put his arm around me. I was surprised by the touch. Usually, I shy away from anyone's touch, because the whole thing with Bobby. He made me fear the closeness. But with Adam, it was different. I felt safe. I turned to him, and he turned to me, and we both smiled. "That's quite a smile," Adam commented. "Wow. Thanks Adam," I grinned. He grinned back. "Last photo," I read off the screen. Adam turned to the camera and smiled. I leaned sideways and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. The flash went off. A second after it did, I leaned away from him. "Wow," he commented, surprised. I giggled softly. "Fiona?" A shrill voice asked from outside. Adam tugged the curtain open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Chantay stood there, mouth agape. "Hi Chantay." I said blankly. Chantay was not exactly the nicest person in the world. Far from it. "Adam and Fiona. Do I smell a new Degrassi couple?" Chantay asked in her chirpy voice, the kind that only sounds good on 3-minute radio commercials. "Chantay, not everything is an item for your stupid blog." I snapped. Her big frog eyes looked shocked. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" Adam asked sharply. "I'm on my way back from the dentist," she said defensively. "Nice talking to you," I dismissed her sarcastically. She made a face. "Whatever Fiona," she sneered. Then she pulled our photo strip out of her jean pocket. "Cute pics," she sneered.

She dropped the photo strip into my hand and walked off. "I hate that girl." Adam nodded in agreement. "She seems like a real bitch." he commented. I turned to him with my jaw dropped jokingly. "Adam Torres, you cursed!" I gasped. "Yeah, I'm pretty  
badass." he laughed. I hit his shoulder jokingly. He looked down at our photo strip. "My favorite is the last one." I told him. He smiled and said, "That's my favorite too." We exchanged a glance. I couldn't explain it, but I wanted to lean in and kiss him right now. "Come on, let's keep walking." I suggested. "Sure." he agreed.

We walked down the sidewalk, our hands occasionally brushing each other's. "I wonder what torture Mr. Perrino is forcing upon my class," Adam mused. "Ugh, school," I sighed. "I know. I hate it." Adam spat bitterly. "Join the club." Adam turned and looked up at me. "Why would a girl like you hate school?" Adam frowned slightly as he asked. "A girl like me?" I repeated, confused. "Yeah. Sweet, funny, popular... pretty." Adam nudged me lightly with his shoulder. I smiled. It was so easy to talk to Adam... To be with him. "Well, what about you? You're kind, cute, generous... You should love school. The girls are probably all over you," I looked down at his soft face. Adam laughed. "Yeah, that'd be the day." Adam said quietly. I nudged his shoulder with my palm. "Come on, Adam. Don't be all low-self-esteem-y. You're better than that." I told him.

"You really think that?" he asked earnestly, looking up at me. We both stopped walking and faced each other. "Of course." I stated. Adam was wonderful. "You're great, Fiona." he said, looking up from under the rim of his knit hat. "I'm really glad we met," he smiled. "Me too." I said. After a moment of smiling at each other, he looked down at his watch. "Maybe we should start heading back to school," Adam suggested reluctantly. "I guess we should." I sighed. As we walked, Adam asked, "Why do you hate school anyway?"

I sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of my face with my fingers. "This is gonna sound weird, but... At school, some days, it feels like everyone's staring at me, wondering what Fiona 'Crazy' Coyne will do next." I admitted. "Crazy?" Adam asked. "Yeah, I've done some pretty crazy stuff." I sighed, thinking through my mistakes, ashamed. "Whatever you've done, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," he said wisely. "Nothing ever is," he added quietly. I thought about his words. "You're so wise, Adam." I told him. He shrugged and stuck his hands into the pockets of his long gray hoodie. "So why, exactly do you hate school?" I asked. I looked into his kind eyes curiously. Adam sighed and looked down at his sneakers.

"Come on, tell me!" I urged. He sighed again. "I've always been bullied at school," he admitted. Bullied? "Why would anyone bully you?" I said. I made a mental note to keep my eyes on Adam at Degrassi. "They all think I'm a freak." His brown eyes drowned in their own sadness, in their own pools of fear, just wanting to be accepted. "Not at Degrassi." I told him sternly. "Not yet," he muttered. "Not ever," I corrected. "What?" he asked. I looked down at him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to you at Degrassi, and I'll make sure of it," I promised, feeling fiercely protective of my new pal. "Fiona..." he started, probably going to deny my help.

"Adam, I know what it's like to be someone else's target. And I'm not letting that happen to you here." I told him. He looked up at me, eyes filled with awe. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. "Of course." I answered. We were back at Degrassi now. School was over for the day, so tons of kids were streaming out. "I'd better get my stuff from my locker," I told him. "See you tomorrow," he smiled. "Bye Adam," I smiled back.

When I walked back into Degrassi, I found Holly J standing in front of my locker. "Fiona! Where were you?" she demanded to know. "Hi Holly J," I sighed, opening my locker. "Um, hi Fiona, where the hell have you been?" Great, Holly J's in panic mood. This'll be fun. "Adam and I cut class and hung out. Got to know each other." I told her happily, smiling at the memory of today. "And you couldn't have texted me?" Holly J asked, exasperated. "I'm sorry. Adam and I were having a great time!" I explained.

"Are you guys like a couple or something?" Holly J asked, smiling in spite of her self. "No... Not yet, anyway." I told her. One day. I want to be with Adam. But not yet. I wasn't ready to belong to someone again. I wasn't ready to be put at someone else's mercy again. Not that Adam would do anything bad. No. He's much too sweet. But still, I wasn't exactly the best judge of character. Could I really trust myself to be in love? "Hmm." was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When I got back to my condo, I put the photo strip of Adam and I onto the refrigerator. Adam. Sigh. I wished he were with me. Right now. I wished I could invite him over without it being weird. Some other time, I guess. I picked up my cell phone and called Holly J.

"Hey Fi!" she answered brightly. "Hey Holly J! Wanna hit the mall?" I asked hopefully. Holly J sighed. "I'd love to, but I've gotta help my mom pack up the house for the move." Great. I'm all alone, yet again. "Couldn't I hire professional movers for you?" I pleaded. "Sorry, my mom's calling me. See you tomorrow!" Click.

I was hit with a wave of loneliness. My eyes scanned around my empty condo and I felt oddly anxious. I sighed and opened the refrigerator. There it was, relief in a bottle. An unopened bottle of champagne glared at me. I picked it up and placed it down slowly. I grab a corkscrew out of the drawer and stabbed it into the cork that kept my liquid relief away from me.

Pop! The cork came out, and the bottle fizzled, sending an ominous little puff of smoke out and released an overflow of champagne. I griped the bottle in my right hand. I hesitated, thinking of my mother. Of course, she would be angry when she finds out. Then again, she leaves me alone all the time. How would she know? I picked up the bottle and drank.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Just wanna say thanks for reading this. 500 views? You guys are amazing![= If I could I would give you all a free ride in Eli's hearse. Sadly, I don't have that power. ='[ Sorry this chapter's uber short. I'll put Chapter 6 up in about an hour. (By the way, so far, Chapter 6 is my favorite chapter! I want to make it perfect, so gimme some time. XD) By the way, don't forget to review! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate! [=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Several hours later, I woke up on my couch, feeling groggy. Oh lovely, a hangover. I scratched my face, trying to shake off that unpleasant, disoriented feeling. The clock on the wall read 6:04 am. I sighed and swung my legs off the couch and turned on the TV. "Hello, and welcome to TVM's Gossip Minute." I rolled my eyes; remembering the feud Holly J and I were in when we both worked there. So juvenile. "On today's Gossip Minute, we'll be talking about socialite Fiona Coyne." I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. The worst part of living in the spotlight was... Well, living in the spotlight. There are no secrets. Ever.

"After the embarrassing 'Twincest' scandal, Fiona's been AWOL from the party scene. What's she been up to? Rumor has it that Fiona began dating the wealthy and powerful Bobby Beckonridge, but just yesterday, the press released that Fiona's pressing charges against Bobby for domestic abuse! Um, what? According to today's poll  
on , 92% of you think she made it all up as another hopeless attempt to get attention. Fiona hasn't made a statement, but when she does, we'll have the story. And that's all for today's Gossip Minute!" My blood broiled under my skin. I picked up a pillow and threw it at the TV in rage.

He hit me! Why would I make something like that up? I stood quickly and headed over to the fridge. The dazed feeling, the boiling anger, the crushing pain, it needed to stop. A few more sips of champagne, just to calm myself. I stumbled into Degrassi that morning, wearing a long sleeved navy blue dress with a white stripe around my stomach. A long necklace hung around my neck, and my hair was down, and a little messy. I was wearing navy blue heels, and I could hardly walk straight.

When I finally found my way to my locker, Adam was there, a worried expression on his face. "Hey there," I slurred, placing my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. He grabbed my arm. "Fiona, are you alright?" he demanded to know. "Of course not," I slurred. His eyebrows furrowed in worried confusion. "Haven't you heard? I'm just crazy old Fiona, trying yet again to get attention." I leaned against my locker, the hallway spinning. I staggered. Adam grabbed both my forearms and looked at me. "Are you drunk?" he hissed. "Nope." I giggled uncontrollably. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse." he said. "No, I'll just stay here," I said in a drunken singsong voice.

"Fiona!" he exclaimed. The annoyance in his voice brought my mind back to Bobby. The way his voice sounded when he pulled me down the stairs. My eyes started to water. Everybody thinks I'm crazy. They think I made it up. Bobby's gonna win. He won before. And everyone will always believe I'm just crazy old Fiona. Tears streamed down my face. I slid down the locker and sat on the floor. Adam sat down behind me quickly and placed a hand on my back. "Fiona, don't cry," he soothed.  
"Come on, let's get you home." Adam looked at me, his eyes wide with concern. He stood quickly, and held out both hands. I took them. He pulled to my feet gently.

"Whoa!" I slurred, staggering on my left heel. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder to steady myself. "Drinking while wearing heels was not your best idea," he joked lightly. I giggled in spite of myself. He led me down the hall and towards the front door. Ms. Dawes was walking down the empty hall. "Fiona, Adam! What's going on?" she asked. "Fiona's a little...drunk," Adam admitted. A hiccup escape my lips. "Oh my," Ms. Dawes gasped, looking into my dazed eyes. "Yeah, I was going to bring her back to her house." he told her. "Alright. I'll find your teachers and get you both excused for the day." Ms. Dawes said. Adam guided me to the doors and helped me down the stairs. He hailed a cab. "Fiona, where do you live?" he asked slowly. I told the cabbie my address. Adam helped me into my condo.

The last thing I remembered was lying down on the couch. I woke up in a dark haze, trying to figure out what was going on. "92% of you think she made it all up as another hopeless attempt to get attention." My eyelids opened slowly. Adam was sitting on the floor watching TV. "Turn that crap off," I mumbled. Adam changed the channel quickly. "Lemme guess, you think I'm crazy too?" I asked, sitting up. I tried to sound like I didn't care. Like my heart wouldn't crumble the second he said he does. "Of course not." he answered. I noticed a blanket was draped over me, and my shoes were off.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping without shoes on," Adam explained. I looked at him, eyes wide. "That's so sweet." I smiled at him. He blushed and looked down at his sneakers. "Not to be a bad hostess, but could you get me a water bottle?" I asked with a yawn. "Yeah, sure." Adam answered. He walked into the kitchen area and let out a quiet laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You put our pictures on the fridge." he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "Well...yeah," I blushed. "Cool." he said, a small smile creeping across his lips.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Wow, that's a lot of champagne." he said, sounding worried about me. "Yeah well..." my voice trailed off. He brought me a water bottle and sat back down on the floor. "Why did you come to school drunk today, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked carefully. I took a sip of water, and then answered, "You saw the TVM Gossip Minute." He looked confused. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "Everybody in the world thinks I'm crazy." I told him sharply. There was a pause. "I don't." he answered earnestly, looking up at me.

"Really?" I asked. "Really." he assured me. I smiled at him. "You know you don't have to stay with me all day." I told him. "I know I don't have to, but...I want to." he smiled. And he did. At around 12:30, we made sandwiches for lunch. Afterwards, I suggested we watch a movie. Adam convinced me to watch some generic super hero movie. You know, average guy gets super powers, lives a double life. Halfway through the movie, I commented, "It must be weird. Being two people at the same time." A strange expression crossed Adam's face. "Uh, yeah." he answered.

After the movie was over, he stood. "It's almost 3. I'd better start walking back towards Degrassi because my mom is picking me and Drew up." he rambled. "I'll walk you back to Degrassi." I told him, sliding my feet into my high heels. "You don't have to." he assured. I smiled wryly and said, "I know I don't have to... But I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Adam smiled, looked at me, and then looked down at his shoes. We headed out the front door of the condo and I hailed a cab for us. "Sorry you had to miss school and everything." I apologized as we drove. "It's ok. At least I got out of ballroom dancing," he laughed. "And I got out of a tres difficile French quiz." I laughed. "But seriously, next time some trashy 1 minute long TV show posts some stupid lies about you, skip the champagne." Adam advised. "But the thing is... Those aren't all lies. I did kiss my twin brother, I dated Bobby Beckonridge, and he did abuse me." I admitted, staring down at my hands, folded on my lap.

Adam put his hand on my hands. "That bastard. I wanna find him and make him wish he was never born," he said, his voice just above a whisper. His fingers intertwined with mine, and I froze, an instant reaction. "Fiona, I'll never hurt you." he promised, looking into my eyes. I smiled. The cab stopped in front of Degrassi. Students were leaving school. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully sober?" Adam joked. "Of course." I smiled. He looked at our hands wistfully. He kissed my hand, then slowly removed his from mine. "Bye," Adam smiled. "See you tomorrow," I grinned. After Adam left, Holly J approached the cab.

"Hey stranger." Holly J said, opening the door. "I saw TVM." Holly J said somberly. "And Ms. Dawes told me you left." Holly J slid into the cab and sat where Adam had been sitting. She reached out and hugged me. "TVM is trash. It's all lies. And after you win your case against Bobby, everyone will know he's trash, too." Holly J said, fiercely determined. "Wanna come back to my place?" I asked brightly. Holly J frowned. "Sorry Fi, I've got student council, work, and an essay due tomorrow." I sighed. "But we can get coffee at The Dot before school." she suggested. "Sure." I answered shortly. Holly J reached out and hugged me before leaving. I sat back, dejected, and asked the cab driver to bring me back to my condo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter was inexplicably short. Adam helped Fiona through her time of need; will she return the favor when Adam's life starts falling apart? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out(; Trust me, things will be getting really intense really soon! Please Review! Xoxo -C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next morning, I walked into The Dot wearing a short sleeved white tee shirt with a black jean vest over it, black jeans with a white belt, white flats, and a black knit beret. "Hey Peter." I said, sitting down at the counter. "Hi Fiona. Meeting up with that Adam kid again?" Peter asked. "No, Holly J." I answered. "Oh..." Peter's deep voice trailed off. "Oh?" I asked. "Holly J was here, but then Sav wanted to 'show her something' Above the Dot." Peter made air quotes around the words 'show her something.' "Great. I'm all alone again." I muttered bitterly to myself. I looked around The Dot. It was pretty empty. My eyes drifted to the menu.

"Fiona?" a warm voice asked from behind me. "Adam!" I exclaimed, spinning around in my chair. "This seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the seat beside me. "No," I grinned. He sat down. "Why are you here all alone?" he asked, concerned. "Holly J ditched me to hang out with Sav." I said, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. "My mom dropped me off early 'cause Drew had practice." he explained. Peter walked over. "Welcome to The Dot. What would you like?" Peter said. "Um, one iced coffee." I told him. Peter turned to Adam. "I'll have a bottle of pop," he ordered. "Pop in the morning?" I laughed. "Hey, something's gotta keep me awake during Ms. Dawes' lectures," he countered. I laughed again.

Holly J and Sav walked in through the side door, giggling. "Fiona, hi!" Holly J called, surprised. "Hello." I said stiffly. "Sorry I was late. Sav..." her voice trailed off as Sav pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately in a very un-Sav like move. "I get the picture." I said, annoyed. Not because of Sav and Holly J's PDA, but because I wanted someone to do that to me. Pull me in for kisses like that.

"S'up Adam," Sav greeted once their kiss finally ended. "Yo." Adam responded. Sav and Adam bumped fists. Behind Sav's back, Holly J raised her eyebrows and smiled in that special Holly J way. I grinned back, satisfied that even Sav approved of Adam. Sav and Adam continued talking about how 'epic' some concert they'd gone to was. Holly J walked over and sat beside me. "Wow, they're friends. Who knew?" she joked. "See Holly J, even Sav believes he's a good guy." I told her smugly. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said, "Fine, fine. But I'm not trusting him just yet." I rolled my eyes. "Oh Holly J," I started. "You've got nothing to worry about." I assured her with a smile. She looked off in the distance, wondering if she should believe my words.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, sorry for the short chapter. This chapter was kind of boring, sorry, but don't worry, Chapter 9 is the beginning of the build up to ADAM'S BIG SECRET! Review? Xoxo, -C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Before Chemistry, Adam showed up at my locker. "Hey," he said happily, almost a little timid. "Hey there stranger," I answered, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I forgot to mention this morning, I think I left my comic book at your condo," he told me. I arched my right eyebrow and smiled in joking belief. "Your comic book?" I repeated with a joking grin. "What? I had to do something while you snoozed," he grinned through out his explanation. "I forgot to thank you for staying." I realized.

He grinned. "Yeah, and I forgot to tell you... You totally owe me," he teased. "What'd you have in mind?" I smiled seductively. He tapped his right cheek. I rolled my eyes jokingly. "If I have to," I smiled. I leaned in and laid a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks flushed pink and he grinned. I smiled at him. "At least now I can be happy while I have to ballroom dance with the horrific Bianca." he joked. "It won't be so bad. And then afterwards you get to have lunch with me," I tilted my head slightly to the left. Adam laughed softly. "I think I'll be able to survive," he smiled. The bell rang down the crowded hall. "I'd better run. Meet you at The Dot!" I called, starting down the ghostly empty hallway.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for another short chapter! Trust me, this was the last short one. Tonight at 11, I'll be posting Chapter 10, and it will BLOW YOUR MINDS. Adam's secret will be revealed and the drama will unfold! Get ready!

P.S. Remember when Chantay was outside the photo booth and had Fiona and Adam's pictures in her pocket before she handed it to Fiona? Did anyone find that a little suspicious? Hmm…. (;


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chantay's Point of View 

I sat in front of the computer in the Media Immersion room, bored out of my brain. Couldn't something interesting happen? Anything? Surprisingly, nothing blog-worthy had happened today at Degrassi, and my many devoted fans must be dying! No juicy gossip to read, no rumors to spread, nothing. I still had the pictures on my cell phone of the pictures Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne took in the photo booth, but something told me to hold off on posting them on The Anti-Grapevine. Posting irrelevant gossip would be lame. And Degrassi is overdue for a little drama. I scratched at my short Afro thoughtfully. Surely something interesting has got to happen. Or... Gasp!

What if something interesting happened while I wasn't paying attention? My heartbeat sped up and I scanned the class. No one was whispering to each other, passing excessive notes, or typing rigorously on their computers. They all seemed interested in whatever Ms. Oh was prattling on about. The bell rang and everyone packed up. I clicked off The Anti-Grapevine homepage and logged off my computer. I walked out of the classroom slowly and dwelled by the door for a moment to watch the drama in the halls.

Holly J and Sav passed by, looking uber cozy. But they were old news. I can't post a story twice. Little Edwards and that scrumptious Goth walked by, smiling and talking, elbows touching. Ooh laa laa! Wait. They're sophomores. And they're not official yet. Plus, Darcy was one of my... Acquaintances. And the story wasn't scandalous enough. I mean, this is Degrassi, for crying out loud. Drama's as normal as lunch. What's this? I thought curiously.

That new rebel chick stalked that weird kid Adam Torres out of the remedial gym room. "What's your deal?" Bianca called from behind him. He turned to face her slowly. "Leave me alone," he pleaded, with that kicked little puppy look in his eyes. "Not until I find out what's going on there." Bianca demanded. Huh? I realized I was missing a vital piece of info in this argument. "Bianca, it's none of your business," he told her worriedly. She took a quick stride towards him. He jumped back, but her steps were larger, and she stood inches away from him. She reached out fiercely and started to tear open his casual plaid button down shirt. "Bianca stop!" he yelled at her, grabbing for her hands. A series of gasps shot down the hallway and broke the stunned silence. Underneath his shirt, he was wearing a black tank top with an Ace bandage wrapped around his chest to hide his... Boobs.

My huge eyes nearly shot out of my head. "Wow," Bianca looked as shocked as everyone else. "I've seen freaks like you on Oprah," she sneered. Adam's eyes were stuck open in fear, taking in the fact that all eyes were on him. He grabbed the sides of his shirt and held it closed, running away, tears evident in his eyes. As soon as Adam left the corridor, groups of kids there talked to friends and opened their cell phones to tell their friends about the incident.

I opened my phone, knowing mine held way more important information than the other kids. I dashed back in the Media Immersion room and opened The Anti-Grapevine homepage. Finally, something blog-worthy. I smirked at the screen and started typing. Moments later, Holly J walked in and handed Ms. Oh an envelope, then turned to leave. "Hey Holly J," I greeted. She made a face, and then answered, "Hi Chantay." I turned to face her. "Have you heard?" I asked urgently. "Heard what?" she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I pointed to the screen with my index finger. Holly J's eyes scanned the screen, reading The Anti-Grapevine story. Her jaw dropped. I crossed my arms, satisfied at her reaction. Who says gossip isn't ah-mazing? "Oh no." Holly J whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yoo! Leave me your opinion in the review box. And if you thought that was drama, wait til you read the chapters I'll be posting tomorrow![= Xoxo, -C


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fiona's point of view 

When I left Chemistry, I knew something was going on. People were whispering more than usual. In fact, the buzz in the hallway was almost tangible. I felt instantly tense, wondering whom they were talking about. Me? No. Why would they be talking about me? I was old news, and they'd all gossiped about me while I was at my condo with Adam. I looked around the hallway slowly. I pressed my lips together and realized they were super dry. I turned swiftly and headed to the bathroom. As I walked in, I caught a little piece of the whispered conversation two freshman girls were having. "Yeah, Adam Torres," one girl said.

My heart thumped faster. Adam? They were talking about Adam? I was surprised at the anxiety I felt. What happened to him? Why was he a hot topic? I wanted to find him, stop whatever rumors were flying around the school, and get those stupid freshman girls to shut up. Adam didn't deserve to have stupid freshman tell untrue rumors about him. I pushed open the bathroom door and walked into the bathroom. Bianca was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her puffy hair. I walked to the other end of the sink area. I pulled a tube of lip-gloss and started putting it on my lips. "Hey," Bianca muttered to me. "Hello," I answered quietly. I silently prayed that she wouldn't start talking to me. She turned sideways to face me.

"Straight up. Are you bi or lesbian?" Bianca asked. "Excuse me?" I asked. What the hell? "You're with Adam Torres, correct?" she asked. That scary ghetto look in her squinty eyes was intimidating. "No, we're just friends." I think. "And how would that make me bi or a lesbian?" I asked, confused. Bianca arched her eyebrows and took a step closer to me. "Haven't you heard?" I looked at her and asked, "Heard what?" Bianca stepped closer. "Adam's a girl." she said. My face twisted in confusion. "No he's not," I defended. "He has boobs," Bianca said, emphasizing the word boobs.  
Bianca stormed out of the bathroom laughing to herself.

Adam... A girl? What? He seemed so... Honest. And it's all been a lie. From the moment we met, he's been lying to me. I didn't know how to feel about this. In fact, my stomach churned at the thought. He's a... She? I felt betrayed. Hurt. Indifferent. Confused. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. Adam. I had to find him. Now. I rushed out of the bathroom and hurried to my locker to put my books away. Suddenly, Mark Fitzgerald showed up beside me.

"Fiona Coyne," he chimed. I slammed my locker shut. "Fitz, not now," I said, exasperated. "Come on, Fiona. Don't you wanna know what a real man's like?" Fitz cocked his left eyebrow. "Whatever you're ranting about, I'm sure it's untrue," I answered vaguely. "Really? Because Chantay's got some interesting news on The Anti-Grapevine. And it really tells about your boyfriend's true self," Fitz chided. "What are you talking about?" I asked, closing  
my locker and looking into his sinister brown eyes. "Adam," he started. I looked at him, confused. "Shirt open," he gestured as he spoke. "He has...you know..." Fitz's voice trailed off and he grabbed his chest in his hands. I made a face. "Come on Fiona, you don't want to date some freak of nature. What you want is a slice of Fitz-pie, hot out of the oven and ready to sizzle on your tongue," he moved closer to me. I stepped away. "I'll pass," He stepped closer. "Come on baby, you know you want all this," he continued.

"Fiona!" A worried voice called. Holly J stormed down the hall. She approached me, and then glanced at Fitz. Their eyes met and the stare down began. "Mark Fitzgerald." Fitz took a step closer to Holly J. "Sinclair," he greeted. "You're going to want to leave Fiona alone," she said, her voice calm and cold at the same time. Fitz broke the stare and rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not scared of you," he stated evenly. Holly J met his gaze and held it, the stare in her eyes completely lethal. "Are you sure about that?" Fitz stepped back. "That's what I thought," she turned back towards me, but realized Fitz hadn't moved. "Go, get out of here!" she snapped. His eyes widened. "Sorry Holly J," he said quickly before running away down the empty hall. Holly J turned to me and said, "Oh my gosh."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I had to add Fitz being scared of Holly J's epicness.[= Review? Next chapter will be up later or tomorrow. Probably later. Get ready for even MORE drama! Tehehe(; Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Have you seen The Anti-Grapevine?" she demanded to know. "You know I don't read that crap," I defended. She took her hands and rubbed her temples, stressed. "Come on, you've gotta see this," she took my hand and half dragged me to the Media Immersion room. Ms. Oh was sitting at her desk, headphones in her ears. Holly J gave her a quick wave before furiously clicking away on a computer. I was so anxious. Could. This all be true? Could Adam really be a girl? Holly J stepped away from the computer and I stepped closer to read it.

**TRANS TRICK!**

**This morning in the south hallway, we all got a shocking look at the true Adam Torres. Bianca DeSousa, resident badass ripped open Adam's shirt after 5th period remedial gym and Bam! The boy has boobs. Boobs! He is a she! Like, whoa. I really thought he was a boy. I guess I'm not the only one. Fiona Coyne, resident socialite who returned from ****New York**** after an "****abusive boyfriend****" according to TVM, was spotted getting cozy with Adam in the ****photo booth**** a block away. Couple alert? And what does that make Fiona? I'll keep you updated as the drama unfolds.**

Two photos were at the bottom of the entry. One was a picture of our photo strip, taken by Chantay on her camera phone. Chantay's grubby fingers were at the bottom of the strip, holding it. Now I remembered. She'd handed me the photo strip. She took it out, took the picture of it, then gave it back! Ugh. She is so done. The second one was Adam and Bianca, taken by someone in the hall. Adam's shirt was open, with a wrap around his chest over his black tank top. He obviously had boobs. I felt stunned. Fooled. Tricked. Decieved. And what did that make me? I obviously have feelings for Adam. My eyes felt watery. Holly J put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "Oh wow," A voice said from behind us. We both jumped, then turned to see Ms. Oh reading over our shoulders. Holly J looked over at me. I was breathing heavily, trying to release how shocked I felt. "Are you ok?" Holly J asked. I took another deep breath, then answered, "I've gotta go find Adam,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to say thank you all for reading. I love that people are actually reading this story! You guys are so awesome!(: Chapter 13, one of other favorite chapters, will be up tomorrow, like 10am-ish? Also, check out the Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story Degrassi Fanfic Facebook page. Like the page, share it, and discuss the story, make predictions, and write your opinions on the wall! And by the way it'd be pretty epic of you to review this chapter. Click the button! You know you want to!(; Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Adam was nowhere to be found. I checked The Dot, the cafeteria, and his locker. I felt so anxious; what if something happened to him? I crossed the cafeteria swiftly, ignoring the whispered words about me. I walked over to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. "Eli?" I asked. He continued to ignore me, bopping his head along to whatever music was playing in his headphones. I tapped his shoulder. He jumped, and then slid his headphones off. "Um, hi." he said slowly. "Do you know where Adam is?" I asked hastily. Eli stood quickly. "Why, is he in trouble?" he asked urgently. "I don't think so," I said slowly. I paused, then asked, "Is he really a...girl?" Eli's eyes widened slightly. "Um, I'll let him answer that," he said, sliding his headphones back over his ears. Eli was no help at all, I silently fumed.

I spotted Drew Torres sitting at a table with Alli Bhandari, swapping spit. I approached the table awkwardly. "Um, Drew Torres?" I interjected.  
They continued making out. "Drew?" I tried again. "Um, excuse me?" Drew moved out of the kiss. Annoyance was obvious on Alli's face. "Fiona, hi," Drew answered. "Um, hi. Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Adam?" I asked. He turned to Alli, and she shrugged. Drew stood and glanced around the cafeteria. "I'll text him," Drew said worriedly. "Ok, I'll keep looking," I told him. I stormed away from him, passing Chantay and the cheerleaders.

"Hey Fiona," Chantay called, her voice dripping in false sweetness. Barf. "What do you want, Chantay?" I snapped. She pressed her big fat lips together, and answered, "The full story," I took in a deep breath, trying to surpress the annoyance that her chirpy voice caused me to have. "You want the full story?" I started. Her huge eyes somehow got bigger when I said that. She leaned forward eagerly. "Your outfit is so last season, your haircut is hideous, your bag is a knock off, your voice is annoying, the little  
rumors you start are obviously a cry for attention," I continued. Chantay looked stunned. She opened her mouth to talk, but I continued. "Your friends don't even like you! They only hang out with you because you're the captain of Spirit Squad. Your shoes look like they belong to my grandma, and frankly, you're a bitch," Chantay's jaw dropped. "Put that on your blog," I snapped. I strutted away from her, in search of Adam.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to add Fiona owning stupid Chantay. It's like one of my favorite parts of the story(: Ok, so if you have Facebook, search Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story Degrassi Fanfic and please like the page! Then click the Share button, pretty pretty please? Next chapter will be posted tomorrow night. Review if you thought Fiona owning Chantay was EPIC.(:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

There wasn't much time left in my lunch period, so I went back towards the Media Immersion room to go distract myself on the computer. On my way there, I bumped into a small, quirky sophomore who had the biggest heart, the best sense of humor, and the kindest heart with a frown plastered on his lips. "Adam!" I exclaimed happily. His eyes lit up, and then that light inside of him died. "Oh, hi," he muttered. "Oh, hi?" I echoed, confused. "Fiona, I know what you're gonna say next, so don't even bother. I'll save you the trouble. Yes, I know I'm a freak, and yeah, I'll leave you alone," he sighed. He turned to leave. "Adam, wait!" I exclaimed desperately. "I gotta go," he muttered, heading off down the hallway, his head hung down in shame. As he walked down the hall, people pointed and whispered.

Really? My heart sunk down my shoes. I took in a breath of air and sighed. That was it; he doesn't even want to hear what I have to say? Then again... I don't even know what to say. Ugh! I had to talk to someone. I ran into the Media Immersion room and logged into my email account. I scrolled through my contacts. Mom? No, she'd throw a fit and send me back to New York. I ignored the names of socialites and Vanderbilt Prep kids. They wouldn't understand. Declan. I'll email Declan. I opened a new message and stared at the blank screen. He wouldn't get it. I had to talk to someone here. Holly J was off at some student council meeting, and she was the only one I could think to talk to. I went on FaceRange. Wow. Everyone was posting about Bianca exposing Adam's secret.

Bianca DeSousa: Your welcome Degrassi. Exposing freaks sure is satisfying. 

What the hell? You're welcome? Like, people are thanking her? And how the hell is ruining someone's life satisfying? She's sick, completely and utterly disgusting. "You alright Fiona?" Ms. Oh asked from her desk. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Actually, no," I answered, logging out of FaceRange and standing up.

"What's the matter?" she asked. I walked over to her desk. "You were the when Holly J and I were reading The Anti-Grapevine," I pointed out. "Yes, and?" she wondered. "Well, I really like Adam, but..." my voice trailed off. "Fiona, how much do you like him?" Ms. Oh asked seriously. "A lot," I admitted quietly. "Why?" she asked. "Because he's sweet. And kind. And honest and caring..." I answered. I let out a sigh. "He's still that same guy. He's still sweet, and caring, and all that other stuff." she said wisely. "You either accept him for who he is, or you'll lose him as your friend." Ms. Oh looked up at me.

She was right, of course. The bell rang, and a strew of students walked in. "You'd better get going," she advised. I nodded and left in a thoughtful daze. In the hall, everyone was talking about Adam. Ms. Oh was right. I had to make a decision. My stomach clenched.

I spotted Adam, slung over Owen's shoulder outside the boys' bathroom. His face was a combination of fear and anger. He was so vulnerable, just hanging over Owen's huge, muscled shoulder. Like a baby bird in front of a cat. Like a mouse in front of a vicious snake. Like prey in front of his predator. And suddenly it hit me. Oh no. They're gonna hurt him, they're gonna hurt him! I took in a sharp gasp of air and ran towards them as fast as I could.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! Don't cha just love cliffhangers?(; Sorry guys, you'll have to come back tomorrow to find out what happens next. Also, if you have a Facebook, please search Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story Degrassi Fanfic and like the page and invite your friends to join! Spread the Adam and Fiona love! 3

Lemme know what you thought of this chapter by clicking the button below

V

V

V


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Stop, let me go!" Adam yelled. Owen tossed Adam into the glass door. "Adam!" I gasped. I sprinted down the rest of the hallway between us. He was on the ground, quivering in pain. "Fiona," he breathed. I walked past him. "Hey Owen!" I called, a fake smile on my face. He turned and ran over to me. "Yeah, babe?" he answered. I leaned in towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I just wanted to let you know..." I started in a seductive whisper. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "That I think you're a total..." he leaned towards me to hear the rest. Quickly, I kneed him between his legs. His jaw dropped in pain and he fell to the ground. "You're a total jerk!" I told him. "Gahhh," his voice trailed off in pain.

Swiftly, I turned to Adam, but he was halfway down the hallway, limping in pain. I hesitated. If I ran after Adam, what would I say to him? The bell rang and everyone ran off to class. I took a deep breath. Adam. I have to find him. I dashed down the hallway. "Adam please wait!" I yelled. He was sitting under the stairs, staring out the window, trying to hide his tears. I took a sharp breath and sat beside. "Oh, I'll move," he said, standing up. His voice cracked and I could tell he was fighting a sob. "Wait," I said, putting my hand on his arm lightly. "If you want to throw me into a door too, you're going to have to take a number," he snapped, pulling his arm away.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes. He looked away. "Because I'm a freak," he said, sitting back down. "No you're not, Adam!" I objected. "Don't tell me you haven't heard..." he breathed. He closed his eyes briefly. "I heard," I answered. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

I looked at Adam. Really looked at him. I saw his huge heart, his kind smile, his humorous dimples, and his sweet, soft eyes. I saw the way he'd cared enough to take me home from school when I was drunk. The way he'd cared enough to put a blanket over me and take my shoes off when I was sleeping. I saw the way he'd been chivalrous enough to walk me to class and hold my books. The way he'd paid for my lunch that first day we met. The way he smiled in the photo booth. And suddenly, I was decided. I placed my hand on his hands.

"I don't care," I told him honestly. His head snapped up to look at me, confused. Then he looked at me and realized I genuinely meant it. "B-but, Fiona, you know I'm biologically a..." he stammered. I took his hands in mine. "Well, you're a guy to me," I cut him off. He looked up at me, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You're kidding," I leaned closer to him. "Am I?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He moved in closer, and so did I. Our lips were about to touch. I could faintly taste the cool, minty air coming out of his mouth. We leaned in closer. His bottom lip touched mine the slightest bit. An electric current passed through us, and we both moved in for the magical climax of the kiss. I closed my eyes and got ready for the moment.

"Adam Torres, god dammit!" My eyes flew open. Drew was storming down the hall towards us. I froze. Adam pulled away and turned to him. "What's wrong?" Adam asked, alert. "What's wrong?" Drew echoed, not believing that Adam had just said that. "Dude, everyone knows your secret! And you got thrown at the door!" Drew fumed at that last part. Adam opened his mouth to talk. "Don't even bother telling me you're okay. You're obviously not, now who did that to you?" Drew demanded to know. His face was beet red with anger.

"Fitz and Owen, but-" Adam started. Drew's eyes flashed wildly. "They're dead," he said savagely, rising to his feet and storming away. Adam glanced at me, then jumped to his feet and ran after Drew. I stood and followed them. "Hey Fitz, Owen," Drew called from the front steps. His voice was wild with rage. Fitz held the football he'd been throwing to Owen. "S'up Torres?" Fitz asked, walking over to him. He wasn't smart enough to realize Drew's obvious anger. Drew looked at him for a moment before smashing his fist into Fitz's nose. "No!" I yelled. But the fight had begun.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tehehe, Adam and Fiona almost kissed[= Stupid Drew. Oh well. They'll have other chances to… Guess you'll have to see what happens next chapter. By the way, the fight that just started isn't going to go the way it went on TV, just a heads up. Come back tomorrow for more! And please read, review, and like on Facebook. Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C

SHOUT OUT: Amanda Jewel, you're epic.[=


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Adam jumped into the fight after Drew did and pushed Fitz away from Drew as Fitz tried to punch Drew in the stomach. Owen grabbed Adam and shoved him away from the fight, and then Owen started kicking Drew's shins. It wasn't long before Drew was on the ground, quivering in pain as Fitz and Owen kicked him in the gut. Adam ran in and shoved Owen onto the ground. Fitz shoved Adam onto Owen and Owen started hitting Adam. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled.

They continued beating Drew and Adam senseless. "Teacher! Mr. Simpson!" I yelled again, but they were all in the building. "Owen, stop!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. He shook me off and pushed me aside, against the parked school bus. I looked at him, shocked. "Fiona, I'm so sorry, I- I thought you were Drew," he said. I was frozen. Owen stood up, and for a moment, Fitz stopped beating Drew. My breathing became shallow as a series of gruesome memories replayed in my head. Bobby Beckonridge. Bobby Beckonridge. Bobby Beckonridge.

Owen looked over his shoulder at me, worried, leaving Adam on the ground. "What's your problem? I apologized," Owen stated. "Her problem is idiots like you!" Adam yelled, kicking Owen in his groin. Owen fell to the ground. "Twice in one day! Ugh! You're both total creeps!" he grunted. Adam stood quickly. Fitz looked up at Adam, and Drew took the advantage. He punched Fitz in the face and, while Fitz was touching his bruised jaw, he stood and pushed Fitz down onto the pavement.

"Yeah Drew, you go take your little sister home and play dolls. Wonder what secrets you're hiding, eh, Torres?" Fitz sneered. Rage boiled on the faces of both Adam and Drew. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" Adam yelled, kicking Fitz in the gut several times.

At that moment, Eli ran outside and over to Drew and Adam. "What the hell happened?" he demanded to know. He glanced at me, and took in the fact that I was stunned against the parked bus. "What happened to you?" he asked me. "The better question is what happened to your lip?" Fitz asked, standing up behind Eli. Eli turned and answered, "My lip?" At that moment, Fitz punched Eli in the mouth.

Clare Edwards, a sophomore with an obvious crush on Eli, ran out. "Eli!" she yelled. He covered his bleeding lip with his index and middle fingers. "Come on, let's go," Clare yelled, grabbing Eli's arm and tugging him up the front steps. Adam took my hand. "Come on, Fi," he said softly. I followed him up the front steps.

"Go on, Drew. Follow your little friends. I'll bet you've all got a little secret of your own, huh, Drew? Or is it Dana? Maybe Denise?" Fitz snided. Drew pivoted to face Fitz, and Drew swung and hit Fitz in the face so hard it knocked him to the ground. Eli, Clare, Adam and I stopped moving. "This isn't over!" Fitz spat. "What's that supposed to mean?" Drew growled. "You, Eli, and Adam. This isn't over!" Fitz yelled, sounding hysterical.

"Oh yes it is!" Mr. Simpson yelled, running down the front steps. Eli and Clare ran inside, and Adam and I walked in after them. "Are you ok?" Adam asked. "Yeah, fine. The better question is are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. Owen really packs a punch," Adam sighed, rubbing his pained cheek. I reached out and touched it with my fingers. "It looks like it hurt," I commented. "I'm okay now," Adam said shyly.

"And I believe we were in the middle of something before Drew interrupted us," Adam added slyly. "Hmm, I don't think I remember. Refresh my memory?" Adam took my hand off his cheek and held it in his. He leaned in towards me and... "So Fiona, I'm guessing the answer to my question this morning is yes, you're bi?" A snippy voice asked. I turned to see Bianca standing in front of me, arms crossed over her chest. "Aww, Adam, this girl doesn't even care that you're a freak," Bianca added. That was it. Enough was enough. That bitch is done messing with Adam and me. It's time for  
Bianca to get what she deserves.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo yo yo! Sorry for all the violence. I was listening to Sweet Sixteen by the Wherewolves and kinda got too into the song. It's an epic song, like legit look it up on Youtube. It played in All Falls Down part 2, when Eli gave Fitz the poisoned drink and Clare's like, "Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve!" What did you think of the fight scene? Better or worse than the one in the episode? Personally, I like this fight better because Drew and Adam don't lose. Yay![= Mkay so please search Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story Degrassi Fanfic on Facebook, like the page and share it with your friends? And please review, sil vous plait?[= Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"Hey White Trash," I started, turning to face her. The words jumped out of my mouth before I could fully think through what I was doing. Bianca's eyes widened in disbelief. "You talking to me?" she asked, stepping closer to me. It took all my strength not to take a step back. "Whom else would I be talking to?" I asked, trying to hide my fear. Bianca could quite possibly be the scariest girl at Degrassi. Her eyes narrowed. "You're messing with the wrong chick," she sneered. I took a deep breath. "Leave me and Adam alone and no one will be messing with anyone," I said. I felt powerful saying that. Like I was truly defending Adam, who was frozen at my side. "As if." Bianca answered.

I could feel the anger and frustration boiling inside of me and making a nasty mixture. "How bout you pick on someone your own size, ghetto girl?" I snapped. Internally, I applauded myself- it was a good comeback. "How about I pick on you, princess?" she retorted. "Go for it," I answered. As I said it, I felt adrenaline pulsating through my body. I would show Bianca she can't mess with me and Adam ever again. She pushed my shoulders with both hands, sending me a step back. Oddly, I didn't feel like crying. This wasn't like when Bobby tried to hurt me, when he was in charge and I was his victim. I took a big step closer and shoved her back fiercely, using every ounce of strength in my body. Bianca landed on the ground on her butt. "Nice move, princess." she grunted, standing slowly.

Fear shot through me. Why did I start this, she's going to kill me! I looked over my shoulder at Adam's shocked face. Adam. Things came into perspective again. Bianca would pay for the pain and embarrassment she's caused Adam. She reached out savagely and slapped me across the face. "Opps," she said, her voice dripping in false innocence. "Why don't you go get your girlfriend to kiss your boo boo?" she laughed. Oh no she didn't. I felt more pain for Adam then I did for the bruise forming on my cheek. My blood broiled and my thoughts became hazy.

"You don't know anything," I snapped, wishing to physically hurt her. I turned and started to walk away. You're better than her, I told myself. She's not worth it. She'll never have someone care for her the way Adam cares for me. She's scum, clearly scum.

"Wow, what a wimp, walking away from the fight. No wonder that Beckonridge guy beat you- you're a wimp," Bianca sneered. I caught my breath. Bobby. Beckonridge. Bobby. Beckonridge. Did she really just say that? How dare she! I felt like crying. My eyes started to get watery. No. Not again. I'm not being the victim. I absolutely refuse to.

I whirled around to face her and charged at her like an angry bull. She's gonna pay. I'll make that bitch eat her words. I gripped the sides of her hair and pushed her head back and forth. Anger had swept me up in a whirlwind of violence. I tugged harder on her greasy hair and pushed her back and forth. Bianca's eyes clouded with anger, uh oh. I braced myself. She grabbed my hair and shoved me against the staircase. Ouch, that bitch! Fury burned inside of me. I kicked her in the shin with as much force as a World Cup soccer player. She grunted.

"Give it up, princess. You totally deserved whatever Beckonridge did to you!" she yelled, releasing my hair and pushing my shoulders back against the locker. I released her hair and looked at her, shocked. How could I have possibly deserved being brutally beaten by that jerk? How could she say that? I used all the force inside me and slapped Bianca across her face, wiping that smug grin right off. She looked at me, her mouth in the shape of a small "o" I pushed her up against the back wall of the lobby.

"I deserved nothing Bobby did to me!" I screamed in her face. All the bottled up rage inside of me, from Bobby, from the media, from everything, came out as I screamed like a maniac in the empty corridor. "And Adam doesn't deserve anything you've doing to him!" I screamed louder. I wasn't sure if I was hysterical, or just dangerously passionate. Not that it mattered. Bianca took a step closer to me. "You're crazy!" she yelled in my face. I went blind with rage. My hand flew to her face and slapped the shit out of it.

She shoved my shoulders backwards, but I continued hitting her. I grabbed for her hair again, yanking furiously. I shoved her back against the wall. "Not so tough, eh Bianca?" I sneered. The adrenaline from the fight, the rage from Bianca's comment about Adam, and my own pain at her Bobby comment made me feel crazy. Violent. Vengeful. The 9th period bell rang, and everyone came out of his or her 8th period classes. "This isn't over," Bianca growled, placing her hands on her hips. "Far from it," I retorted. I was almost excited. I want Bianca to hurt the way she hurt Adam. Adam! I swirled around to face him.

"Fiona, what the hell was that?" he snapped. I looked at him, taken aback. "She hurt you, Adam!" I pointed out. Why wasn't anything making sense today? "Yeah, but she hurt you too!" he exclaimed, referring to my messy hair, bruises, and wild eyes. "So?" I answered. "Fi, I-" he started. "We can't be together- as friends, or in a relationship or anything- because people are always going to want to hurt you," he said somberly. "What?" I asked quickly. Had Bianca knocked chunks of my brain out or something? "Fiona, people are going to judge you for knowing me, and they're gonna want to hurt you the way they hurt me! You're not safe with me!" Adam stressed. My heart sunk. How much emotional turmoil can occur in one day? I opened my mouth to object. "I gotta get to class," Adam sighed, walking off.

I stood still in the hall, watching him leave. I dragged myself into Mr. Perrino's class. So that was it? Everything with Adam was just- over? I felt like I was trapped in a  
snow globe, with my whole world spinning around me without my control. Holly J stormed into the room. "Fiona!" she exclaimed. She sat down in the seat next to me. "What's up? What happened? I heard you fought Bianca! Are you insane? And I heard-" Holly J's rant was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Mark Fitzgerald, Owen Smith, Bianca DeSousa, Adam Torres, and Fiona Coyne report to the office immediately!" Mr. Simpson said angrily. Great. Could this day get any better? I stood up, gathered my things, and headed to Simpson's office to receive my punishment. I stood outside of his door for a moment, took a deep breath, and walked in.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. My mom was yelling at me because I didn't clean my room. Ugh. Like sorry, I have better things to do. Anyways, what did you think? Which fight was more epic- the Bianca vs. Fiona or the Adam, Drew, and Eli vs. Fitz and Owen? I want your opinions![= Also, search Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story Degrassi Fanfic on Facebook, like the page, and share it with your friends, please? Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Sitting in chairs around Mr. Simpson's desk were Bianca, Fitz, Drew, and Owen. There were two vacant seats, one next to Fitz and one next to Bianca. Cautiously, I walked past Bianca and took the seat next to Fitz. She glared up at me. Ugh, whatever. Adam walked into the office, looking obviously shaken. "Freak!" someone yelled in his direction, followed by a series of snickers. Poor Adam. The flash of pain that crossed his face made me want to get up and hug him. Adam eyes widened slightly when he realized he would have to sit next to Bianca. Drew sat on the other side of her, and Owen and Fitz were next to him. She glared up at him, this glare a thousand times scarier than the one she had directed at me. Adam glanced at me quickly before sitting. Mr. Simpson sighed and looked at all of us. Crap, we are so screwed.

"Are you aware that this school has cameras in the halls?" he asked seriously. Cameras. Could this day get any worse? "First of all, Owen, Fitz, why on earth were you seen throwing Adam at a door?" he demanded to know. Fitz and Owen exchanged a glance, and Owen answered, "I think you mean Gracie," Bianca snickered. Adam turned as far away from Bianca as he could in his chair. My heart nearly broke at the site. Why did Bianca have to be such a bitch? Just leave the guy alone! I continued my Bianca hate-fest as Simpson yelled at Fitz and Owen.

"Personal matters are not to be discussed! It's none of your business!" he snapped viciously. I'd never really had anything against Mr. Simpson, but I instantly liked him for saying that and shutting Bianca up. "And how dare you throw anyone? I could have you two arrested! Adam could press charges!" I hope Adam does. Those guys deserve it. "And what were all of you boys thinking, having a brawl on school grounds! Someone could've been seriously hurt!" he yelled at Drew, Owen, Fitz, and Adam. "Um, Adam's a girl," Bianca interjected. Mr. Simpson  
looked at her, annoyed. I sat back in my seat, trying to be invisible. "Bianca," he warned. Adam folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"And you two, having a fight in the hall!" Mr. Simpson yelled directly at Bianca and me. "This is a school, a place for education, not a fight club! You will resolve future problems peacefully, without punching," he glared at Drew. "Throwing," he continued, glaring at Fitz and Owen. "Kicking," he glared at Adam. "Hair-pulling or slapping," he turned to glare at Bianca and I. Ugh! It was completely her fault! If she hadn't bothered Adam in the first place, none of these fights would've occurred. "You're all in big trouble, and your parents will be notified,"

Great. Mom is going to kill me. And then send me back to Vanderbilt Prep. I was shaken up with dread. Vanderbilt... Bobby... "And, I've decided to be generous and not suspend you all this week so that you can prepare for midterms," I'd almost  
completely forgotten about those. "But you will all have detention this week, after school and during lunch, and then detention the first week you return from break," he was so smug. Like he was doing us some grand favor by not suspending us. Just then, the 9th period bell rang. "Meet in room 121 for detention with Ms. Oh," Mr. Simpson told us. We all stood and turned to leave.

"Hey Adam," I greeted shyly. "Hi," he answered shortly. "Um, you left your comic book at my house, remember?" I said awkwardly. "Oh yeah..." he said, his voice trailing off. "You could come over after detention to pick it up if you want," I offered. "Ok," he answered. "Adam, talk to me!" I sighed, frustrated. Why didn't he realize I just wanted to be with him? "Fiona, you know it's not safe for you to be with me!" he stressed. I ignored the rejection and continued to plead. "Adam, I don't care! I like you! I really do! And I'll fight to be with you!" I told him. Why wouldn't he  
listen? His tense expression completely dissolved.

He tried to muffle a smile. "Oh really?" he half smiled. "Yes really!" I laughed. "So can we go back to being..." I started, my voice trailing off. I wasn't sure what we were. "Sure," he answered. He didn't know what we were either. I released a sigh. "Good," I smiled. "Good," he answered. "Those, like, 20 minutes when we weren't friends were so nerve-wracking," I joked. "Definitely," he laughed. "That time in Simpson's office was pretty nerve-wracking," he commented. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, when my mom finds out, she'll send me back to New York," I groaned. His eyes bugged out. "Try to convince her to let you stay!" he urged. "Of course," I smiled. "I mean, who else are you gonna skip class with, take home drunk, and watch lame superhero movies with?" I teased.

"It wasn't lame!" he defended. I laughed. "Yeah, ok," There was a silence. I looked into his bright eyes and smiled at him. And he smiled back, and then looked down at his feet. "I gotta ask you something..." his voice trailed off nervously. The bell rang and students flooded out towards the doors. "I'll ask you in detention," he said quickly. "See you there!" I called happily, heading towards my locker. Adam calmed me down and made me exponentially happier. He was like sunlight to me. I opened my locker and started putting my books in my bag. I checked my cell phone quickly. One new message? Hmm, I wondered who it was from.

Declan: Fiona call me ASAP! It's important I have a question

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother answering. He probably just wanted to know someone's email, or he wanted the latest update on Holly J and Sav. It probably wasn't as "important" as he'd made it seem to be. I walked down the hallway and into room 121, an was greeted by two unfriendly faces, one death glare, one friendly half smile, and one huge, soft grin.

I sat beside Adam in the corner of the room with him and Drew. Fitz, Bianca, and Owen sat on the opposite side of the room, glaring at us. "Hey guys," I whispered. "No talking!" Ms. Oh said sternly. I bit my lip. Could I follow any rules of society? I felt momentarily depressed that I couldn't really do anything right. Adam looked at me, confused. I just smiled back at him, and he grinned back at me. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my bag slyly. One new message from Declan. Great, what does he want now? I opened the message cautiously and read it quickly. Oh boy. I bit my lip. I'm so dead.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did ya think? And what are your predictions on what Declan's text message said? Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I made the field hockey team at my school and my mom wanted me to call pretty much every person in my family and tell them. Please review and like on Facebook?(: Thanks for reading this chapter! Chapter 19 and maybe 20 will be up tomorrow! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Declan: read the Anti-Grapevine. What happened? What's going on? Who's this "Adam" guy? And why did you fight some Bianca girl? Call me ASAP I need to know the full story. 

I made a face. How did Declan find out about the fight with Bianca? Ugh, stupid Chantay must've posted it. Adam peered over at my phone. I closed it swiftly and put it in my bag. Adam looked confused. "What was that about?" he whispered. "Nothing, just my brother being annoying," Very, very annoying. Because if Declan knew about the drama I was involved in, Mom would know. And I would be back in New York. With Bobby. I shuddered at the thought. Adam placed his hand on my mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seriously concerned. My heart melted. Adam, wonderful caring Adam. Sigh. I tried to disregard my fears and worries about being sent back to New York. "Yeah, fine," I smiled. His hand lingered on mine for a moment before he pulled it away and continued his homework. "Kids, there was a glitch in the computer system and I have to go fix it. No talking while I'm gone!" Ms. Oh instructed. The second Ms. Oh left the room, Bianca, Owen, and Fitz stood and turned to us. "What?" Drew snapped, standing up menacingly.

"We want to make a truce," Owen explained all too innocently. "Cute. Now go sit down," I answered. Fitz and Owen looked at each other, and then sat in two desks next to me. "Babe, we all just wanna be friends..." Owen said, caressing my arm with his fingertips. I pulled my arm away. "Don't touch her!" Adam barked. Fitz stood over Adam. "Yeah, and what if he does?" Adam looked up at Fitz, and rose to his feet. "She's mine. And if you hurt her..." Adam growled.

I tried not to smile. I'm his? My heart felt full. I didn't care about Declan or anyone. I'm his. That made me almost giddy. "Ms. Oh!" Bianca hissed from the door. Owen and Fitz scrambled back to their seats on the other side of the room. Drew and Adam sat back down. Ms. Oh surveyed the classroom. She smiled a little bit at Adam and me. The rest of detention was quiet and uneventful. Adam and I smiled at each other a few times.

At one point, I caught Bianca winking at Drew. Um, weird. I wonder what that's about. Ms. Oh looked at her watch. "Detention dismissed," she announced. We all shuffled out. "Um, Fiona, you've been going to Degrassi for awhile, right?" Drew asked nervously. "Uh, yeah" I answered. "Which way do I go to the Boiler Room?" he whispered. "The Boiler Room!" I exclaimed. That's where all the hook ups happen. "Uh, yeah. I'm meeting someone there," he said, looking down at his sneakers. "Who?" Adam spoke up. Drew looked at Adam for a moment, and answered, "Alli, of course," Adam and I exchanged a glance. Something was fishy here. "You go down the hall, turn left by Mrs. Dawes' room, and then it's the last door," I directed. "Okay, thanks," he said, running off. "Weird," Adam commented. I nodded in agreement. Whatever. Adam and I started walking down the hall.

"Today's been the weirdest day ever," I added. "Yeah," he agreed. "So, do you wanna come back to my place to get your comic book?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," he grinned. "My mom doesn't get home from her business trip until next Friday," he explained. I smiled at him, and we walked out of the school together.  
I hailed a cab and we both got in. The cab spotted at a red light outside of The Dot. "Hey, there's Alli," Adam pointed out the window at her. She was sitting at one of the outdoor tables with Clare Edwards. "Hmm, I guess their Boiler Room plans got cancelled," I mused. The cab ride was short.

I opened the door to the condo and we both walked in. I remembered Adam saying I was his in detention, and I started smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, half smiling at me. "Just something you said in detention," I grinned, placing my bag down next to the couch and sitting down. "Huh?" he asked, sitting on the couch beside me. I bit my bottom lip and smiled. "You said I'm yours," He blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, I just said that so Fitz, uh..." his voice trailed off. He gulped nervously. "Do you, uh, want to be?" he asked nervously, looking at me. A grin spread across my face. "I'm yours," I answered, leaning towards him. He paused cautiously and leaned in slowly. I could almost taste his cool, minty breath again. There were only inches between us. Butterflies flew in my stomach as we got closer to each other. Anticipation shot through me. This magical kiss was about to begin.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry I couldn't post this earlier. My computer spazzed out and wouldn't turn on. -_- Anyways, please review! Chapter 20 will either be up tonight or tomorrow morning, and trust me, there will be DRAMA. And lots of it.![= Thanks for reading this chapter! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

He put his hands on the sides of my face slowly, his fingertips sending bubbly warmth across my face. Adam took a deep breath and leaned in. Our lips touched and something stronger than electricity flowed between us. Our lips parted and our tongues intertwined. The rest of the world faded away. My mind swirled in an electrified daze. I leaned forward so that I was lying on top of him as we kissed.

He fell back slowly into the middle of the soft couch. The irresistible smell of his Axe cologne heightened the magnetic pull between us. He lay down, his fingers still holding my face. My hair fell like a curtain around us. Adam tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear without breaking away from the kiss. His warm fingers lingered behind my ear, then slid back onto my face.

The kiss was getting pretty steamy. I couldn't help it, all the tensions between us, from the day we'd met, were released. I pushed his knit hat off his head and put my fingers in his smooth hair. He released my face slowly, and swung his arms around me. His hands fell lightly onto my lower back. The heat of his palm was like a fire on my back. Not a bad fire, like when a building goes up in flames, but a soft, gentle fire lit in a fireplace on a cold winter day.

I pressed myself closer to him. Our body heat was hot enough to melt butter. I leaned back for a second and gasped for air, and then leaned back down into the kiss. I let my fingers slide out of his hair and onto his neck. My fingers wandered around the soft hood of his sweatshirt. He let out a low moan. My heart was doing flips. He swung his arms around slowly and placed his warm hands onto my shoulders, sliding down slowly onto my elbows.

The amount of passion in this kiss had a more powerful effect on me than champagne. I was loopy with passion. Burning with it. I didn't want this kiss to end. Thud, thud, thud. Adam and I both opened our eyes. Someone was knocking on the door. I ignored it, closed my eyes again and got back into the kiss. Adam's fingers wrapped around the straps of my vest, pulling me closer to him. Click. I froze. Someone had put a key into the door. Three people had the keys to my apartment, but Holly J had work and the other two were in New York.

Adam was oblivious to the sound, still completely enchanted by the kiss. Click. The door was unlocked. I sat up slightly. Adam's fingers were still wrapped in the straps of my vest, and I was sitting fully on him. The door swung open. Silence filled the air. Adam twisted his head to look up. My eyes widened in shock when I realized whom the visitor was. "Fifi?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hayy hay hay! Sorry for the short chapter. What did you think of the kiss? I was on Youtube for like an hour looking up kissing scenes from movies so this one could sound realistic. Sorry if it's a little over the top, but it's the best I could do[= Please review, I want to know how this kiss sounded in your head. Good? Bad? Epically corny? Lemme know so the next one can be better. [= And who do you think is the mysterious visitor? You'll have to wait till tomorrow night to find outt! Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate –C

Adam & Fiona's Magic Kiss Playlist

"We'll Be A Dream" by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato

"Spending All My Time" by Aaron Fresh

"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry

"You're My Favorite Song" by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato (from Camp Rock2)

"Just the Way You Are" by Keith and Renee

"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars

"Give Love A Try" by Nick Jonas

"Never Let You Go" by Justin Bieber

"Crazier" by Taylor Swift

"Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls

(Reason for Playlist: Writing this scene on my iTouch took awhile so I listened to a lot of music to get into the "Fiona and Adam Magical Kissy Lovey Dovey Scene" mood.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Declan stood in the doorway, shocked. "Declan!" I exclaimed. Adam scrambled out from under me, but we both ended up falling face first onto the carpet. I looked at him, he looked at me, and we both burst out giggling. We both stood, and Declan stood in front of us, looking annoyed. "Adam, this is my brother Declan," I introduced. Adam looked up at Declan, intimidated, and then stuck his hand out for Declan to shake. "S'up?" he asked nervously. "That's what I would like to know," Declan answered coldly, ignoring Adam's hand. Awkwardly, Adam retracted his hand and stuck it into his pocket.

"Declan, what's your problem?" I demanded to know. He can't just walk into my house and be mean to Adam! "My problem is that I walk into your apartment and find you sitting on this kid!" he spat. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here in the first place?" My eyes narrowed angrily. "Mom was going to come but I decided I'd come instead." Declan explained. "Mom?" I echoed, confused. "Haven't you seen the Gossip Minute?" Declan asked. My heart sank. I knew where this was going. "Yeah... I can't believe the press don't believe what happened with Bobby," I muttered angrily. Adam placed his hand on my shoulder sympathetically. Declan furrowed his thick eyebrows. "No, have you seen the new one?" My eyes bugged out.

"New one? What new one? What are you talking about?" I asked urgently. All that happiness and bliss that had filled my insides from the kiss died. It all burst into flames and died. Because whatever Declan was about to say would be bad, definitely bad. Declan's eyes bugged out too. "Oh god, I didn't want to be the one to show you," Declan muttered inwardly. I couldn't breathe. What else has TVM found out about me? I glanced at Adam quickly.

He had a sick look on his face and I had a feeling we were both thinking the same thing. Adam and I dashed over to the TV at the same time and I turned it on. I found TVM quickly, and just in time for the Gossip Minute. "In today's Gossip Minute, we'll be talking about the Fiona Coyne Chronicles. On a school gossip site called "The Anti-Grapevine," there's a dazzling idea about Fiona's new beau, who's not as manly as she seems to think," Oh god, please don't embarrass Adam. Please just shut up. Let my TV explode. Anything to get her not to talk. "Turns out, this 'boy' is an FTM, female to male transgender. We're unsure of his name, but we have our staff looking into it. And apparently, him and Fiona have been getting cozy,"

A photo from our photo booth pictures, the one where I was kissing him on the cheek, filled the screen. "Poor Fiona. But Fiona's not the only one who deserves our sympathy. Sources at her high school say she beat up Bianca DeSousa because she was jealous that Bianca had taken an interest in her mystery boy-girl! Talk about high school drama! In other Fiona news, we caught up with Bobby Beckonridge and  
asked him about Fiona's allegations,"

Oh no. Bobby's smug face filled the screen. He was in his Vanderbilt uniform, walking down 5th street. I felt unbelievably sick. My head was spinning. "Bobby, Bobby Beckonridge!" A paparazzi man yelled in his direction. Bobby looked up and flashed his evil smile. "Is it true that you hit Fiona Coyne?" he yelled to him. He rolled his eyes without losing his smug smirk. "Fiona's crazy. She's seriously mentally unstable. No one should believe a word that psycho bitch says!" he laughed.

I stopped breathing. Psycho bitch? Mentally unstable? Declan didn't say anything. Adam muttered a spew of profanities. "What do you say to that, Fiona? We're asking all of you viewers to try and find Fiona and get her to talk. Do you hear us, world? We're offering $5000 dollars for her comment. And that's all for today's Gossip Minute!" the screen went black. My breathing was shallow. I sat down on the floor, laid back and covered my face with my hands. "Fi..." Declan started. Adam placed his hand on my knee. "Fiona, it's going to be okay," he soothed. I took my hands off of my face, fighting to keep my tears in me. Declan's eyes flashed at Adam.

"How can you say everything's going to be okay? It's obviously not and it's partially your fault!" Declan fumed at Adam. Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his jaw clenched in anger. I sat up. Uh oh. This was about to get wild. "My fault, rich boy?" he snapped, standing. "Yeah, it kind of is," Declan hissed. The anger, the frustration, the sadness. I couldn't take it. There was only one thing I wanted. Adam stepped back. "Dude," Adam remarked, shaking his head. "The only thing that's gonna be my fault is a nice shiny black eye right on your pretty rich face," Adam countered. Declan's eyes were wild, but he quickly composed himself. Thank god.

There's been enough violence today to last a lifetime. Declan crossed his arms over his blue and gray striped sweater. "Fi, show your little misfit the door so you can start packing," I looked up at him, confused. "Packing?" I asked, standing up. "Yeah. You didn't think Mom would let you stay here while TVM's got a $5000 warrant on your words!"

Declan exclaimed. My heart sunk like the Titanic. Down, down, down, into a numb, cold state. "You can't be serious," I breathed. I looked over at Adam. His eyes were pained with sadness. I can't just leave Adam, my Adam, and here alone. Declan's phone rang, breaking the dead silence. "I gotta take this," he said, walking out of my condo. As soon as he left, I dashed across the living room and into the kitchen.

Adam was left in the living room, frozen in shock. I opened the refrigerator and reached into the back. Yes, there was still some champagne left in that bottle. I popped the cork off. "What are you doing?" Adam demanded to know, running into the kitchen. "I got thirsty!" I defended. He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Drink this instead," he instructed. I shook my head. "I need something stronger," I hissed, lifting the bottle to my lips. "No, Fiona!" he yelped, grabbing the bottle and pulling it away from me. "Give it!" I grunted, pulling back. I needed it; I needed to escape for a few hours. "No! You can't just drink whenever you're pissed off!" he exclaimed. He was right. Of course I'm not going to release the bottle, I'm just Fiona Crazy Coyne, just like Bobby said. "You're hurting yourself!" he yelled, anger and concern fighting through his eyes.

"What would you know about that?" I snapped. Adam froze. He slid the sleeve of his sweatshirt down to elbow without releasing his hold on the bottle. "I think I know a little something about that," he said quietly. I glanced down at his wrists. I gasped. Burn marks riddled the skin from his elbow to his wrist. "Fiona, you can't keep this drinking up! You're doing to yourself exactly what I used to do! You're only hurting yourself!" he yelled. I yanked for the bottle.

He grabbed for it. The bottle slipped out of his hands, smashing onto the white carpet. Shards of glass and maroon liquid littered the carpet. His mouth was in the shape of an "o" The door slammed open. "Yeah Mom, I've got our plane tickets in my bag. Love you too," he said into his phone before slamming it shut. He looked at my distressed face, Adam's shocked and embarrassed expression, and the stained floor. Anger broiled on his face. He glared at Adam. "What the hell?" Declan snapped. Adam said nothing. "See Fiona! These creeps all try to hurt you! Pack your things, we're getting back to New York as soon as humanly possible and never coming back!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gahh so much drama! And I know a lot of you were saying that you thought it was Bobby, but it's not Bobby Time….yet! Haha[= What do you think will happen next? =P Please review! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate –C

P.S. What do you think is the theme song of the Fadam Romance? I was thinking "We'll Be a Dream" by Kings of Leon ft. Demi Lovato, but idkk.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

I sat on the couch curled up against the arm, crying. Declan was outside the apartment, talking with Mom on his phone. According to Declan, we'd be staying one last night in Toronto, and then be taking a 6am flight to New York, so we could make it back "in time for brunch" and "without the paparazzi stalking us." Adam wrapped his arms around me. "Fiona, it's going to be ok," he soothed. "No it's not! I'll be stuck in New York for who know how long! And I'll have to leave you, after we just kissed!" I sobbed. Adam frowned.

"Maybe it's for the best," he mumbled. "How could you possibly say that?" I snapped. He hung his head. "I'm too much trouble for you, Fiona. The fighting, detention, the paparazzi after you... It's all my fault," I opened my mouth to object, but Declan walked in. "Alright, Mom says to pack and get to bed early so we aren't tired tomorrow," Declan announced almost cheerfully. "And Mom's gonna call Simpson soon to get your transfer forms,"

Adam and I both stiffened. I started sobbing again. "And you should probably say goodbye to your little misfit, it must be close to his bedtime," he retorted. Adam released me slowly. He stood awkwardly, silent in front of me. I took his hand, and rubbed his scarred wrist with my thumb. He gulped and looked down at his feet. "You- I'll-" Adam stuttered before choking up. My eyes brimmed over with tears. He took a deep breath. "Anytime now," Declan muttered, walking into the kitchen. "Um- Well-" he started again, but again, he was too choked up.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, not even able to speak loudly. The lump in my throat wouldn't let me talk any louder. "I'll miss you more," he answered, smiling sadly in spite of himself. His clear blue eyes were watery. Sadness punched me in the stomach. "I guess this is it," I whispered. The air was still and cold. Just like my heart. He held my hand tighter. "I guess so," his voice cracked off. I looked into  
his eyes and a thousand shards of sadness were stabbed into my heart.

I stood up, still holding his hand. "Take care. Owen and Fitz are idiots, don't listen to a word they say," I advised, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You're amazing and someday they'll all realize that," I said, my voice squeaking as I tried to hold in a sob. Adam smiled a little bit through his sadness. "Fiona, please promise me you'll stop drinking," he pleaded. For him, I would. I nodded quickly. I looked at him, straight into his eyes, and he looked into mine.

We both reached out to each other for a final hug at the same time. The warmth of his arms surrounded me. He held me tightly, one arm holding my back, the other behind my neck, his fingers wrapped lightly in my hair. My arms were wrapped around his neck. My tears rolled off my cheeks and onto his sweatshirt. I never wanted him to let me go. After a long moment, his fingers released my hair, his arms unwrapped from around me, and he stood in front of me. He batted a tear off his face with his palm.

"Goodbye Fiona," he whispered. "Goodbye," I whispered back. I stood still in front of the couch. He gave Declan a nod, and then stood by the door for a moment. He turned. Tears were just beginning to spill out of his eyes. I gave him a weak smile and a small wave. He opened the door, waved back weakly, and stepped out of the apartment. The door closed slowly behind him, closing with a light farewell thud. The apartment felt so empty. I looked down at the floor. There sat a comic book, and on top of it was Adam's black knit hat. I picked up both the objects and hugged them to my chest. Adam was gone. Gone. No more kind smiles to light up my world, bright eyes, cute sarcastic remarks. No more Adam. I sat down on the couch, crippled with sadness. Declan walked into the living room.

"Took him long enough to leave," Declan remarked. I glared up at him through my tears. "Can you stay at a hotel tonight?" I asked briskly. Declan looked at me and realized how sad I looked. "Uh, sure," he answered slowly. He walked towards the door. "Don't forget, be ready to leave by 5am," he said before leaving. As soon as the door closed, I curled up on the couch in the blanket Adam had put on me when I'd been drunk the other day.

Though I hadn't known him longer than a week, he'd changed me. Made me feel safe after the whole incident with Bobby. Made me feel cared for when I'd been drinking. He'd actually cared about me. My empty heart crashed around in my chest. Nothing was right anymore. And soon I'd be in New York. With Bobby.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. I turned the TV on, not paying attention. In the hour of TVM I'd watched, they played my Gossip Minute story 4 times. Every time the picture of Adam and me appeared on the screen, I'd shed more tears. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

Was anything right anymore? There was a knock at the door. I stood up, dragged myself to the door, and looked through the peephole. I opened the door swiftly and the visitor ran into my arms to hug me. "Oh Fi!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was *** sniff *** so sad! Like I wrote it and knew what was going to happen but I was still like "Noo!" when Adam *** sniff *** leaves! But, if watching 10 seasons of Degrassi has taught us anything, people that leave…always come back…eventually. So who's at the door? Trust me, it's not who you expect it to be. Tehehee(: Oh and by the way the song "We'll Be A Dream" is by WE THE KINGS not kings of leon! So sorry for the mistake. By the way, that's the official song of my Fadam Fanfic. I listened to it during the kissing scene, and during this sad scene. Please read, review, and like on Facebook! Thank you for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Holly J hugged me tightly. When she finally released me, she said, "I can't believe you're leaving!" I frowned. "I can't believe it either," I murmured. "How'd you know?" I asked urgently. Please, not more TVM. "Declan texted me," she said, rolling her eyes. Phew. Holly J hugged me again. "I said it once and I'll say it again. TVM is trash!" she exclaimed. I just kind of nodded. "I'll miss you soo much! Call me everyday!" Holly J commanded. I nodded sadly. She sighed. "I have a tutoring session in 10," she frowned. Slowly, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. "For you," she placed it in my hand.

Oh, Holly J. The best friend I've ever had. A new lump formed in my throat. I opened the box slowly. Inside was a silver bracelet with hearts on it. 4 of the hearts were slightly larger. "Oh, they're mini picture frames!" I gushed. The first one was of me and Holly J, smiling in New York City. The second one was of me, Declan, Holly J,  
and Jane from New York City. The third was a picture of me and Adam smiling, probably from the Anti-Grapevine, and the fourth was of me kissing Adam on the cheek, probably also taken from the Anti-Grapevine. "Oh Holly J!" I sighed. "This amazing, thank you," I smiled, sliding it onto my wrist. Holly J smiled back. Her phone beeped several times.

"I've gotta go..." her voice trailed off sadly. I hugged her, not wanting my almost sister to leave me. "Call me all the time!" Holly J demanded. "Of course," I smiled. "Bye Fi," she smiled sadly, and then left. My heart was stabbed with loneliness. I looked around my empty apartment. I grabbed a suitcase out of the front closet. No. I can't pack yet. I'm not ready. I crashed onto the couch and curled up under the blanket. Nothing interesting was on TV. My eyes trailed around the room. This condo- I really didn't want to leave Toronto.

I picked up Adam's comic book gingerly, careful not to fold any pages. I thumbed through it. Just some super hero story. Halfway through the comic was an extra large blue Post It. It took me a second to realize it was a note passed between Adam and Eli. Eli's handwriting was small and slanted, and Adam's handwriting was scrawly and in all caps.

Eli: So you really like this Fiona girl?

Adam: Yeah

Eli: hmm. I guess she's cute. Heard she's kinda crazy

Adam: you of all people should know not to believe everything you hear, eh Death Boy?

Eli: Ouch!

Adam: seriously, I really like her

Eli: ask her out!

Adam: dude she's a super rich senior

Eli: and?

Adam: I'm not her type

Eli: so?

Adam: you're helpful!

Eli: whatever. You still should ask her out.

Adam: you should ask Clare out.

Eli: you know why I can't.

Adam: Oh yeah... Julia...

Eli: uh yeah.

Adam: sorry.

Eli: it's cool. But I still think you should ask her out.

Adam: she's too cool for me…

Eli: god, if she's too cool, then why do you like her?

Adam: she's awesome. She's funny and cool and pretty and nice and just awesome

Eli: aww!

Adam: shut up! 

The note ended after that. I sighed. Adam. I stayed in a small ball on the couch, holding the note tightly. Soon, I fell asleep. I jolted awake at 3am after a nightmare about Bobby. I took some deep breaths, trying to relax. Ugh! I suddenly remembered I'm leaving today. Hastily, I threw clothes, jewelry, accessories, hair products, and other things into my suitcase.

I only packed two suitcases full of stuff so that I'd have to come back to Toronto. I threw the quilt into my suitcase before zipping it closed. 5:03 am. Declan was downstairs in the cab, waiting for me. I took one final look around the apartment. Swiftly, I snatched Adam's hat, comic book, and note to Eli off the couch and threw them into my handbag.

No way was I leaving my little piece of Adam here. I grabbed my suitcases and headed to the door. "Goodbye," I whispered wistfully, wanting to stay so badly.

9:14 am. The plane whooshed down the terminal. A smile spread across Declan's face. I stood reluctantly and followed him out of the airplane. My heart thumped nervously in protest, but my feet kept moving. Though I'd spent the whole ride feeling sorry for myself, the second we entered JFK airport, I was rattled with dread. Declan grabbed by suitcases out of the baggage claim area, and led me outside. "Welcome home, Fi. Time for your fresh start," he said cheerfully. I glared up at him. A cab pulled up in front of us. My stomach and my heart sank. I opened the door to the cab. "Fiona Coyne! Is that you?" someone called from behind me. I turned slowly, my heart sinking even further. Misery rocked through me. Oh no.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Soo? What did you think? And who do you think called Fiona's name? Ooh, the suspense! I'm thinking of writing another Fanfic about another Degrassi couple. Hmm. I don't know. Anyway, please review! Thanks a billion for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

There she was. The tall, trendy Gossip Minute reporter, strutting at a dangerously fast speed towards me, flanked by her camera crew. I tried to slide into the cab, but Declan blocked my path. "Go talk to her," he suggested. "No," I answered urgently, pushing to get into the cab. "Oh Fiona!" she called. "Declan, lemme in!" I hissed. "Go talk to her, tell her the truth!" he hissed back. There was no way I could win this argument, Declan had blocked the easiest exit.

I was trapped between the cab and the talk show host. I made a snap decision. I took a deep breath, steadied my feet in my stilettos, and ran. I sprinted unsteadily back into the airport. The reporter and her crew ran after me at a slower pace. I thrashed through the small crowd at the airport. I just wanted to get home. Toronto was home. Not this crummy town of drama, lies, and fakes.

The TVM camera crew was trailing me. I dashed through the first door I saw. The crew ran past the door, looking for me. Phew, I'm safe. It took me a minute to realize I was in the boys' bathroom. Eh, whatever. No one's at the airport this early anyway. I stood in front of the mirror and opened my cell phone.

Holly J: Hey Fi! How was your flight? I miss you! By the way, Fitz fought Adam this morning and he's hurt. =/ 

Uh oh, Adam! I opened my phone to call him. One of the stalls opened swiftly. I caught my breath. Was I hallucinating? Is this a nightmare? Am I awake? He strided out, an evil grin lighting up his face.

"Fiona Coyne," Bobby Beckonridge spoke, a smirk forming on his lips. My heart was beating at the speed of light. "St-stay away from me," I stammered, my breathing becoming shallow. I realized he was still wearing his Vanderbilt Prep uniform. "And I was just about to go to Toronto to see you, and here you are," he said sinisterly. He reached out and stroked the side of my face. I shivered in fear. "Don't touch me," I demanded, taking a step back.

He stepped forward and stroked my hair from root to tip. "Stop it," I hissed. His eyes narrowed. The screen of my cell phone lit up, I was getting a phone call. The words Adam Torres appeared across the screen. Bobby grabbed my phone out of my hand and answered the call. "Hello Adam. It's Bobby. Sorry, but Fiona's a little busy." he said pleasantly before slamming my phone shut.

He chucked it into the mirror. I stood still in shock. The battery of my phone popped out, and the mirror was cracked. I pictured Bobby throwing me down the stairs, slapping me, and gripping my wrist. I couldn't bear to imagine what he had in store for me. "Get away!" I yelped as he stepped closer, menacingly. "I told you, you don't want to mess with me," he smirked. My blood turned to ice in my veins and I watched horrified as he got closer to me, that evil grin getting wider by the second.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun dun dun duhhh! * scary music * And that was only the first scary Bobby moment. Dun duh duh DUHHHH! * louder scary music * Anyway, what did you think? Please find this story on Facebook and like it! Or else… DUN DUN DUN DUHHH * even louder scary music * Haha, just kidding. But I'd really like it if you did do that! [= Don't forget to review! Every review gets you one second closer to finding out what happens next!…. DUNN DUNN DUNN DUHHHHHHH! * somehow louder scary music * Sorry, I had to(; Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Adam's Point of View 

Everything was black. No light, no color, nothing. Damn it, Fitz and Owen really did it this time. I had just been walking to homeroom when those baboons ambushed me. I'd been more lost than usual today, without Fiona by my side. Sure, Eli and Clare were still at Degrassi, and so was Drew, but they…they weren't Fiona. Hanging out with her was different than hanging out with my best friend and his crush or my stepbrother.

The bell had already rang, so the hallways had been pretty empty. Or so I thought. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw them. Fitz was leaning against the right wall, Owen leaning against the lockers on left. "Hey Gracie," Fitz sneered. Every bone in my body stiffened. "Cat got your tongue, Grace?" Owen asked. Fitz and Owen had both chuckled savagely and stepped closer to me. "M-my name's Adam," was all I could think to say at the time. Owen chuckled again. "No," Fitz said in a singsong voice. My jaw had clenched. Couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Maybe we should knock some sense into her," Owen suggested. Fitz paused thoughtfully. I turned to face him, to beg him to leave me alone, but I wasn't fast enough. He pushed me back against the lockers with the force of an 18-wheeler truck. I braced for impact.

Clunk. My head smashed against the lockers and I was submerged in darkness. "Shit, bro!" Owen grunted at Fitz. "You hit a girl!" Owen exclaimed. "Yeah, but-" Fitz stammered. "Shit, it's unconscious!" Owen worried. "Let's get out of here!" Fitz replied, his voice fading off. Darkness. I was dead, I had to be. Fiona. I hadn't said goodbye. Well, I mean I did, but that was just a goodbye for now, not a goodbye forever. Stupid Fitz. Fiona would never know... Never know how important she is to me.

Streams of light came through my dark daze. "Adam?" a familiar voice asked. My eyelids fluttered open. I was in the Student Council room, with Holly J Sinclair and Sav Bhandari hunched over me. "Yo, how long was I out?" I muttered. "About 3 periods," she answered. I touched the back of my head gingerly.

"Ow," I muttered. I must've hit it pretty hard. "Fitz and Owen," Sav murmured angrily, punching his fist into his palm. Holly J rolled her eyes. "Violence doesn't solve anything," she pointed out. "Oh, I texted Fiona and told her what happened," she told me. I made a face. "What? I'd rather her find out from me than from the Anti-Grapevine," she pointed out.

"Ugh, stupid Chantay's been bragging all morning because one of her stories got picked up by TVM," Sav said, rolling his eyes. Holly J and I exchanged a glance. Fiona. It was definitely another story about her. I opened my phone quickly and called her. After 3 rings, someone picked up. "Fiona!" I yelped.

"Hello Adam." a low voice answered. I froze. Where's Fiona? Who is this? "It's Bobby. Fiona's a little busy," and with that, the line went dead. I remained frozen. My heartbeat came to a dead halt. Holly J and Sav looked at me expectantly. "What'd she say?" Holly J answered.

"Bobby Beckonridge answered," I said, just above a whisper. Holly J's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Fiona- kind, sweet Fiona- was trapped with some abusive, monstrous beast. It wasn't right. She's saved me many times; it was time for me to save her. No one is going to get a chance to hurt my Fiona. "I'm going to New York."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg, Adam's going to New York! It's like in Toy Story 2 when Buzz is like "We need to go to Al's Toy Barn and find Woody" and they're all like "We'll be killed!" And Buzz is like "Woody's risked his life for me, now it's time I return the favor." Yeah. Weird comparison. No, I'm not a creep that watches kids movies in their spare time; I have 3 younger sisters and 1 younger brother (and 1 older sister) so kids movies are on a lot. _Anyway, _on a less weird note, what did you think? Will Adam make it to New York in time? What will Bobby do to Fiona? Will Fitz and Owen ever become nice human beings? You'll have to keep reading to find out! (Though I wouldn't hold my breath on that last one. I mean, it's Fitz and Owen, I don't think they'll just wake up in the morning and decide to be better people. But hey, you never know.) Please review! I'll post Chapter 26 tonight if you do![= Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want the full affect of this chapter, go on Youtube and start playing the song "Model Homes" by In-Flight Safety once you get up to the 7****th**** paragraph. Enjoy! **

Fiona's Point of View 

I lay on the dirty bathroom floor, blood streaming out of the massive gash on my cheek. "Please... Please stop," I panted. He smiled and shook his head. "Let's clean up that bruise," he said menacingly. In one swift movement, he grabbed my forearms and yanked me to my feet. I was too tired to put up a fight. I'd been pushed against the mirror, slapped, punched, and had my head smashed against the urinal several times.

Bobby brought me into one of the stalls and pushed my head into the toilet. Splash! As soon as I was underwater, I felt lightheaded. I could feel myself slipping away. He lifted me out of the water for a minute. I gasped for air. Bobby grinned in sadistic pleasure. "Why are you doing this?" I panted. His hands found their way to the back of my head. "I hate you and want you to suffer!" he hissed, using the force of his palm to push me back underwater.

My thoughts swirled in a downward spiral. I could feel how close I was to  
unconsciousness. I couldn't focus on anything. I flailed my arms around, trying to get out. I could here his evil chuckle underwater. I found some strength and pushed myself up, out of the toilet. "Stop!" I yelled, trying to shake him off of me.

"No way Coyne," he answered, slapping my left cheek. He pushed me back under water. This time, the clock was ticking. I could feel my consciousness fading away. I struggled out of the toilet, but Bobby was much stronger. I could hear him reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. I released an underwater scream. He pulled some sort of blade across the back of my thighs, leaving long, deep cuts.

I flailed my arms around, trying to get out of his reach. Please, please let me live, I silently begged. For Holly J. For Declan. For Mom. For Dad. For Adam. Especially for Adam. He ran his blade down my arm, leaving a shallow cut. I was losing blood quickly, and the world was fading away.

Bobby chuckled to himself, stood, tossed the blade on the ground, washed his hands and left. I used all my strength to pull myself out of the water. Blood was spilled across the white tiles. I laid my face against the cool floor. I could feel it, every quart of blood leaving my body, forming a puddle. After an immeasurably long amount of time, someone walked in.

My eyelids were becoming heavy. I knew I didn't have much time left. The second my eyes closed, I was done. I was out of strength, I couldn't fight any longer. The door swung open. "What the…" the familiar voice murmured, following the trail of blood from the urinals to the stall. "Fiona?" a high pitched voice yelped. Adam. I must be dreaming. He gasped and took a step towards me, then changed his direction. He ran out, and returned with Sav, Declan, and Holly J.

"Oh my lord!" Holly J breathed. Adam ran over and crouched down beside me, his feet landing in my huge pool of blood. His eyes widened, and his face turned sickly pale. "Fiona? Fiona? Oh god, I think she's dying!" Adam panicked. He griped my wrist, trying to find a pulse. I knew mine must have been slowing, faltering with every last beat as I struggled to stay with him. His breathing became shallow. "We need to call an ambulance!" Sav exclaimed. "I'll do it! Oh my gosh, Fi!" Declan cried out. "I don't know if we have that kind of time, Declan! She's dying! She's really dying!" Adam yelled, panic-stricken.

He gripped my hand. "Fiona! Fiona, listen to me! You're not going to die. You're not going to die! Oh my god, live! Please live! Please! For both of us! I need you Fi! I can't- I can't go on without you! Stay with me, please!" Adam yelled desperately. I looked into his panicked blue eyes. "Adam," I mouthed. But that was all I could say. The fight in me was gone. Slowly, my eyelids closed, leaving me in the dark. Time passed, and I was still in the dark. I heard an ambulance, paparazzi, and Adam frantically whispering to me. "Come on, Fi! Fight! Fight this! Don't just go! You can't! I won't let you die! You're gonna live Fiona, you're gonna live!" Adam sounded as though he was convincing himself, not me. His voice was the last thing I heard before plunging deeper into unconsciousness.

All of a sudden, I felt uncomfortably alert. I was lying on something, a stiff, narrow board. Bright lights were glaring down at me, and I could almost feel the heat. Slowly, my eyelids opened, looking at a white ceiling. I sat up slowly, realizing I was in a hospital room. Bandages were covering my huge cheek gash, the scars on my legs, and the cuts on my arms. I was attached to an IV, and there was a machine tracking my heartbeat. I was wearing one of those hideously tacky hospital gowns. Everything felt sore.

I looked around the room. Holly J was rolled up in a ball, sleeping on the floor. Sav was sleeping in a chair against the back wall, Declan was lying across the floor by the right side of my bed, and Adam was leaning against the wall next to my bed, staring at me. "Fiona?" he whispered. He scrambled to his feet. My eyes widened. I was ecstatic. He took in my frazzled, wounded appearance, and his eyes widened also, but in fear instead of joy. "Adam!" I exclaimed softly. His blue eyes lit up, relieved. A smile spread across his face. It was so good to see him. I reached out and took his hand. He released a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. He kept sighing in relief, like he had turned into a balloon full of worry that needed to be deflated slowly. "Fiona," he breathed, thankful that I was alive. After feeling what it was like…to think that I would never be able to see Adam again…I have a lot to say to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE PART II: Gahh! Scary Bobby! Sad Adam! Oh, the drama never ends! What did you think? Too much violence? Too sappy? Lemme know. And what do you think Fiona will say to Adam? Find out tomorrow! Please review[= Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate –C


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"Fiona," he sighed one more time, finally believing that I was right in front of him, alive. A small smile spread across his face. "Oh my gosh, Adam," I breathed. "I- I thought I'd never see you again," I whispered. Adam nodded. "I thought you were dead," he responded. Fear flashed across his face. "I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you smile, or hear you're sarcastic little remarks, or hear those cute things you tell me.." I told him. "And then Bobby just came out of nowhere.." my voice trailed off at the end, feeling shaken. "Shh, Fi, it's okay, you're safe now," he soothed. I looked up at him.

Our eyes met. "It's only been a day and I've missed you like crazy," I told him. "Yeah," he agreed. "Today was the scariest day of my life. I thought you were dead, Fiona," I looked up into his sincere blue eyes. "Yeah...I thought I'd never get to see you again, never get to hear your voice, never get to talk to you..." I was getting choked up. "I thought you were gone," Adam whispered. "I'm here now," I answered. A slow grin spread across his face.

He reached out slowly, his fingers sliding over my cheeks gingerly, holding my face with his warm fingers. Adam bent over slowly, and laid his lips against mine in a slow, soft movement. The electric current jolted my heart. He pulled away quickly, hearing the heart rate monitor beeping wildly. I blushed.

"So are you still gonna go to Vanderbilt Prep?" Adam asked. I frowned. "I- I don't know. I hope not." He frowned back. He ran his fingers down the bandages on my arm. "That bastard," Adam muttered. I closed my eyes briefly. "Sorry, I didn't want to upset you," he apologized quickly. "Adam, you never upset me. Just the opposite," I smiled. He grinned back. "I try my best," he said sarcastically.

I scooted over in the bed and gestured for him to sit beside me. He did happily. "I heard you got hurt today," I looked up at him. He frowned. "Yeah, kinda," he mumbled. "How do you kinda get hurt?" I joked. Then I asked seriously, "Fitz and Owen?" He nodded, head hung in shame.

"This hasn't been a good day for either of us," I frowned, taking his hand. I traced my thumb over the ancient burns on his wrist. "It's a good day now," he answered shyly. Aww. My heart melted. Adam, sweet Adam. "Yeah," I smiled. He smiled back, his eyes shining. "You know, you have the cutest smile," I said. After all the bruises, cuts and wounds and all the drama of the day, just talking to Adam made me feel light. Like I was floating. He looked down, blushing.

Suddenly, I released a yawn. "Oh, it's 3:37 am," he read the digital clock on the bedside table. "3:37 am." I sang, feeling deliriously tired all of a sudden. He laughed. "Bet you'd school that prego blond girl on Next Teen Star," he joked. I giggled. He laughed and then yawned. Slowly, he leaned back against the raised back of the hospital bed. I sighed. "I wish I could stay up all night talking to you, but I'm going to fall asleep any second now," I mused, turning towards him.

I left my left arm where it was, considering there was an IV and tons of wires plugged into it. He turned towards me and lifted his legs onto the hospital bed. We stared into each other's eyes, our faces inches apart from each other. My eyelids were becoming heavy over my eyes. A piece of my hair fell across my face. He reached over and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled. "Thanks," My eyelids were closing further.

He leaned forward and kissed me again, sending my heart into a frenzy. "Goodnight Fiona," he whispered. "Goodnight," I whispered back. My eyes closed slowly, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_"I told you, you don't want to mess with me," Bobby hissed menacingly. "Get away!" I yelped. He grabbed me and pushed me into the bathroom stall, and sunk my head into the toilet. I struggled, but he gripped my arms. "I hate you and I want you to suffer!" he yelled savagely. But this time, he didn't let me up for air. I thrashed around. A red fog was forming around me. Darkness fell. _

My eyelids flew open. I was dripping with sweat from the all too real nightmare. I gasped for air, shaking. "Fiona?" Adam mumbled, waking up. His eyes flew open. "Fi? What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "That nightmare... Bobby..." I stammered. I twisted around to see the clock on the side table. It read 4:22 am. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My back was against his chest.

"Fi, it was just a nightmare," he whispered into my ear. "It was so real..." I breathed. "Fiona, I'll stay up all night and chase the nightmares away if I have to," he whispered to me. I moved closer to him and placed my right hand on the arm he had around my waist. Slowly, I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up at sunrise, with beams of light coming in through the blinds. Adam was snoring lightly in my ear. I smiled to myself. Everything about Adam was so... Lovable. I heard people moving and talking quietly in the hall. "Fiona, you have a visitor," a nurse whispered. I sat up slowly and looked up at my guest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aww, Fadam. 3 So cute. Kinda bummed that none of the new promos have any Fadam, or any Eclare. Well, there was a little, but Clare was acting all creepy and slutty, so that doesn't count. So, what did you think of this chapter? And who do you think is the visitor? (Don't worry, it's NOT Bobby. Or is it? DUN DUN DUN DAAA!) Leave your predictions on the Facebook page. Please review! Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C

SHOUT OUT: Sarah T, Reesa L, and Amanda J! YOU'RE ALL EPIC!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

Mom ran into the room. Her hair was frazzled, she had deep, dark circles under her eyes, and clothes were slightly mismatched. "Fiona!" she gasped, running in. She looked over at the wires plugged into my arm and placed a hand over her heart. "Fi," she breathed, her eyes brimming over with tears. Seeing her so torn up, realizing how close I came to death, tears started welling up in my eyes. She brushed a tear off of my cheek with her soft fingertips. "Baby," she sighed, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

She took my left hand in hers. She took a deep breath and laughed a little. "I'm so glad you're okay," she smiled, relief washing over her. I smiled back. Adam snored again, louder this time. Mom's eyes flashed over to him, as if she'd just noticed him sleeping beside me. "And who is this?" she asked curiously. I took a short breath.

"Adam Torres," I answered. She froze thoughtfully, as if trying to recall where she'd heard the name. "Declan must've mentioned him to you..." I added. It clicked in her head, because her eyes lit up and she stared down at his warm body. "Oh..." her voice trailed off. I bit down on my bottom lip and watched her. First, her brows furrowed thoughtfully, and her lips pursed. Then she looked at me, saw the way his arm was draped over me, and her expression cleared. "I know we're not exactly conventional but... Mom, he's great. Really." I interjected. Her eyebrows unfurrowed, and her lips un-pursed, and a tiny smile found it's way across her face.

"If he's okay with you, he's okay with me," she announced. I grinned. Adam stirred as I moved slightly under his arm. His eyelids opened slowly. "Fiona?" he mumbled. I rolled sideways and looked up at him with a smile. His arm, which had been around my waist, now laid across my stomach. My face was turned towards his, and he had moved up and was leaning over me using his left elbow for support.

"Goodmorning sunshine," I greeted. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I placed my palm over his puckered lips. "Adam, this is my mom," I told him. He looked up at her, blushing furiously. She smiled understandingly. "Hello Adam," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. He took his arm off my stomach and met her handshake. He smiled back at her. "Hi Mrs. Coyne," he greeted. They released their handshake and Adam's arm fell lightly across my stomach. Mom grinned. "How about I go pick up some bagels for you and your friends," she suggested, looking around the room full of sleeping teenagers. "Sure Mom," I smiled. She smiled back and left.

I turned back to look up at Adam. "Yes," he celebrated under his breath. "What, you don't like my mom?" I asked, confused. "Of course I like her," he started. "But..." a wry smile crept across his face. "Now that she's gone, I can do this," he leaned down slowly, kissing me. Tons of fireworks lit inside me. He leaned down more, putting his arms around my waist. I was hard to kiss him back without agitating my left arm, which hung off the bed.

I pushed up, trying to get closer to him. He pulled away, our faces inches apart. "I can't really remember, since I was pretty tired, but I told you I'm glad you're alive right?" he smiled. I grinned back slyly. "You might've mentioned it," He made a face. "Might've?" he echoed. I shrugged from underneath him. "I'm not just glad, I'm ecstatic," he said. I grinned.

"Goodmorning love birds," Holly J mumbled, waking up. She stood and walked over to the hospital bed. "Come on guys, not at a hospital," Sav teased, standing slowly. Adam blushed and climbed off of me to sit beside me. "What even happened yesterday?" Holly J asked, concerned. "Well... Bobby..." I started. A nurse hustled in. "Fiona Coyne?" she asked. I nodded. "You're dad just called, he said to turn on TVM," she said, rushing over to the TV hanging on the wall. Adam, Holly J, and I exchanged a worried  
glance. My heart sank. The nurse changed the channel to TVM, and the Gossip Minute theme song played. Here we go.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you think? Anything bad? Leave your opinion in a review, sil vous plait? Also, I'd like to take this moment to say…. AWWW FIONA AND ADAM! Sorry. Had to get that out. Anyway, I'm really tired so this author's note is gonna have to be pretty short. Come back tomorrow for Chapter 29! Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

The Gossip Minute Host's face was lit with a smirk. "Hello everyone and welcome to TVM's Gossip Minute. Today we've got some shocking news. Fiona Coyne, troubled socialite, has caught the media's attention once again! This morning, we caught her and twin brother Declan at JFK airport." The scene switched to a video clip of Declan and I hailing a cab, recorded from behind us. The camera came closer to us and showed me hobbling into the airport.

"Weird, right?" The scene went back to the studio. "Several hours later, Fiona was brought out of the men's' bathroom, covered in bloody wounds!" On the screen beside her was a candid photo of me unconscious on a stretcher with Adam lurched over me worriedly. A red circle appeared around Adam's face, and the photo was zoomed in on him. "Fiona's beau has been identified as Gracie 'Adam' Torres," she made air quotes around his name.

I glanced up at him. To my surprise, his expression was void of anger, or sadness, and his eyes were locked in an intense stare down with the TV. "Anyway, Fiona was allegedly drowned, cut, and brutally beaten by ex-boyfriend Bobby Beckonridge. We caught up with him outside the airport, two hours before Fiona was found." The screen was filled with Bobby's face, which was beet red with anger and dripping with sweat.

"Bobby, Bobby! Did you beat up Fiona Coyne?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "God no, that bitch is dead to me," When he said that last part, his mouth cracked a tiny evil smile. I shuddered. The camera returned to the host.

"On many gossip sites, it says that Fiona had actually faked the whole injury for media attention. Fiona's injuries have not been confirmed. So, what do you think? Weigh in on our video message boards on our website. That's all for today's Gossip Minute,"

Anger broiled inside of me. Why would I fake something like that? Adam turned to me. His eyes were full of rage. Holly J and Sav frowned at each other. Adam took a  
sharp breath, stood, turned and slammed his fist against the wall. "That- that-" he stammered angrily. I leaned back against the hospital bed.

"Adam, I'm so sorry," I apologized. If it weren't for me, Adam's secret wouldn't have just been broadcasted on national television. "You're sorry for me?" he spat. "If it weren't for me, your secret wouldn't have been spilled to the nation!" I exclaimed bitterly. I ruin everything! Adam's expression softened. He took my hand gently in his.

"Fi, I couldn't care less about that. What I care about is finding those TVM people and making sure they know what happened!" he explained, clearly upset. A smile spread across my face. "I can always count on you, Adam," he smiled back. "That's what I'm here for," he grinned. "You can count on us, too!" Holly J added. "Yeah. I'm sure all this TVM bull will blow over," Sav assured. Or it will spiral out of control and boil over, I thought to myself.

A nurse walked in. "Ms. Coyne, your mother called and asked if your friends could leave to go get breakfast for an hour while you two talk," I groaned. Holly J and Sav looked at each other, probably planning some romantic meal. "See you later," I said bleakly to Adam. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek before shuffling out with Sav and Holly J.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Adam's point of view 

"You sure you wanna eat alone?" Holly J asked worriedly. I nodded. Being the third wheel was not exactly my idea of a fun time. Holly J bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and looked up at Sav. He nodded reassuringly. "Fine, but if you're not back in exactly one hour we're sending the NYPD after you!" Holly J called over her shoulder as her and Sav sauntered off. I rolled my eyes at them and headed off in the opposite direction.

A cool autumn breeze rippled through the crowded city streets. It blew through my light brown hair and sent goose bumps up my arms. Huh, I just realized I'm not wearing my hat. I must've left it at Fiona's house. Poor Fiona.

A sweet, kind, pretty, accepting, thoughtful girl like her doesn't deserve to be beat up by a crazed ex, slandered by the media, and on top of all that, being sent to school in New York. I frowned. New York. Gosh I'll miss her. I ran a hand through my hair and kept walking.

"... Gracie 'Adam' Torres..." the TVs in a store window sang, broadcasting the TVM Gossip Minute to a small crowd standing outside the store. I flipped the hood of my sweatshirt over my head to hide my face. Last thing I need right now were some ignorant people making judgments.

I walked a little faster, shoving through the hustle and bustle of the city. Thud. "Whoa, sorry bro," a low voice murmured as I crashed into a wide, muscular frame. I looked up fearfully into the sharp brown eyes staring down at me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review! More coming your way tomorrow! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

Bobby Beckonridge stood menacingly in front of me. "Haven't I seen you before?" he asked slowly. I arched my eyebrows. "Yeah, in your nightmares," I retorted. Shit, why did I say that? Bobby took a step towards me. "That's big talk coming from such a small kid." Ugh. Not another confrontation with a bully. Hadn't I had enough? Whatever. I guess I've gotta finish what I started.

"I may be a small kid, but at least I don't attempt to murder nice girls," As soon as I said that, Bobby grabbed the collar of my hoodie. I tried to contain my internal fear. He pulled me off the ground. "I know who you are," he said. I felt like a matador in the face of a bull. His hot breath blew on my face. "You're that girl-guy that's dating my Fiona," I glared up at him. "Hmm. Well, you're done hurting_ my _Fiona, got it?"

I felt the power and the passion behind my words and felt kind of overwhelmed. I had to make him understand that Fiona's mine, and he's not getting anywhere near her. "You got a problem with her, you take it out on me, not on some innocent girl!" I spat. "Oh I will," he grunted.

He dropped me back down to my feet. "You hurt her again and you're a dead man," I said severely, trying to make him understand. Bobby smirked. "Whatever you say, Gracie," It took every ounce of my will power to walk away from him. "And, by the way, my little cousin Owen tells me you're good at being thrown at doors. I'll have to try that out on you sometime," Bobby called.

Owen? Bobby? Cousins? "What?" I asked, turning back to him. "You didn't know? I taught Owen everything he knows." I wonder how many times Owen's been beaten by Bobby. "And he's told me everything he knows about you," Bobby added. What? I couldn't understand what conspiracy they were behind. "I've gotta go, I'm going to be late for brunch," Bobby said suddenly.

"But this isn't over," he grunted. "Far from it," I retorted. "You'd better sleep with one eye open," he hissed. Chills ran down my back. Bobby stormed past me, bumping against me with his shoulder. I wondered how real his threat was. Goose bumps riddled my arms. What had I gotten myself into? I watched Bobby disappear into the crowd. Uh oh. My cell phone buzzed, with an unknown number flashing across the screen. "Hello?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. What did you think of this chapter? Please review3 Also, I'm working on a KC/Jenna Fanfic. Anyone interested? Also, find this story on Facebook and please like the page! Thanks for reading!(; Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fiona's Point of View 

It had been a long day, filled with tests, stitches, and boredom. Mom sent Adam, Holly J, and Sav off hours ago, and I couldn't help feeling anxious. Were they all ok? Declan had left alone, and was back at our home. "Oh Fi," Mom sang, gliding into the room. "You can go," she grinned. I sighed, relieved. "Finally," An hour later, Mom and I walked into the hospital lobby. The clothes I'd been wearing earlier were stained with blood, so Mom sent Declan over with sweatpants and a sweatshirt for me. I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My hair was wild, and the thick Band-Aid covering most of my cheek looked ridiculous.

At least the bandages on my arms and legs were covered with clothing. I shuddered. Stupid Bobby, causing me so much pain.

"Fiona!" Adam called, standing in the middle of the lobby with a bouquet of roses. His eyes were bright, and he had a huge smile on his face. My heart jumped. "Adam!" I called back, running towards him. He grabbed me in a tight hug, surrounding me in his warmth. "Fi," he whispered happily into my ear.

"Oh Adam?" Mom asked. "Yes, Mrs. Coyne?" he answered, holding me in the hug. "Where are you staying tonight?" she asked. I leaned back from the hug slightly, keeping his arms around my waist. "Um, I was going to get a plane ticket and head back to Toronto," As soon as he said that, I looked into his eyes, silently begging him not to leave. "What about Holly J and Sav?" she asked. "They, uh, rented a hotel room for the night," Adam answered. I raised my eyebrows. Um, wow. "Oh my." Mom mused.

"Well, Adam, if you leave now, you won't be home until after midnight," I tried. He bit his lip thoughtfully. "You could stay at our house tonight," Mom offered. I glanced at Adam hopefully. Since I wasn't wearing heels, I was only about 3 or 4 inches taller than him. "Sure!" he grinned.

"Thank you, Mrs. Coyne," he said formally. "No problem," Mom smiled. This night just got a lot more interesting. Adam and I pulled apart and handed me the beautiful bouquet of deep red roses. "They're beautiful," I smiled. "Just like you," he said with a timid smile. I grinned and stepped closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed. "Romeo, Juliet, the cab is here," Mom informed us jokingly. We both laughed a little and walked outside. Tonight was going to be perfect.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm gonna try to update this story more. Please review![= Each review gets us all one second closer to October 8th! Are you gonna help us get there?(; Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

I sighed happily as Adam's cool fingers twirled a piece of my hair around his fingers. My head was resting on his shoulder. We were perfectly placed, like puzzle pieces put together. He sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him. We were sitting on the champagne red bed in the guest room, with the lights off and the TV on. Declan had invited Holly J out to dinner, since Sav's parents had forced him to return to Canada. I had a feeling Declan had more plans than just dinner, but it's not my place to judge. I just bit my tongue and lent her a dress.

"I'm worried this is one of the last times I'll see you," he admitted, looking down at me. His eyes were wide with worry. I made Declan lend Adam a t-shirt and sweatpants so he'd be comfy here. I leaned up and kissed his soft lips quickly. "Nonsense," I answered. He smiled; his cheeks still flushed pink from the kiss. I laid back on the king sized bed. I was wearing pink silk pajama pants and shirt with the top 2 buttons undone. He laid down beside me. "Are you sure you can't come back to Degrassi?" he asked. Suddenly, I realized it. Adam really didn't have anyone at Degrassi besides his brother, Eli, and Clare, and Drew was too infatuated with Alli to focus on anything else, and Eli and Clare were all kissy kissy, making Adam feel like the third wheel. I was all he had.

"I'm not sure. I hope so," I murmured. "But what if you can't?" he worried. I licked my lips. "If I can't, then maybe we should spend this time doing something else," I whispered seductively. I didn't mean to say that, really, it just kind of slipped out. Adam froze. "Fi..." he started. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his. He was hesitant. I rested my right hand on his neck and moved even closer. "Fiona, what are you doing..." his voice trailed off. Something about his reluctance made me even bolder. I rolled over and laid on top of him, kissing him even more passionately than I had been before. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him tighter. This could be it. This could quite possibly be one of my last moments with Adam. The air around us turned warm and heavy. Adam, I wanted to kiss him forever. He rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"Fi," he laughed, pulling away. "What's with you tonight?" he asked playfully. My fingers fiddled through his hair. "I'm just really happy we're here. Together." I answered. With that, he leaned down and kissed me stronger than he had been before. When we pulled apart and he was lying on the bed beside me, a question popped into my head. "Why do you like me?" Adam looked surprised at my question. "Why?" he asked with a smile. "I figure that if this is one of the last nights we're together for awhile, we should get all the cards out on the table," I admitted.

Adam brushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and answered, "What's not to like about you?" My heartbeat quickened. Honestly, that was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me. I bit my bottom lip. "I'm so...messed up," I answered bitterly. "Aren't we all?" he responded softly, our eyes meeting, our bodies turned towards each other. "Fiona, you're one of the few people that accepts me. And you're sweet, funny, caring, pretty, and kind," he answered, gazing at me. "But, I mean," I stammered. Adam kissed me softly, sparking fireworks inside of me. "I like you, Fiona. I really, really like you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Now, for the question that's been on everyone's mind, why do you like me?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "Because you're you," I answered softly. Adam grinned. "Did I tell you that I really, really like you?" he joked. "You might have mentioned it," I teased. He put his hand on my hip and leaned in for a sweet, steamy kiss. When we pulled apart, I closed my eyes blissfully and sighed happily. He sighed  
happily too, and reached out, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as we could be without touching. I closed the distance between us, and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked nervous, anxious, and sad at the same time. I looked at him, confused.

"Maybe... Maybe we should go to bed. It's been a long day," he made up an excuse. I stared at him, still confused. Oh wait! Now I know. We... We can't really go very far tonight, since Adam's a... I looked back at him, seeing the sad reluctance on his face. No, no, no. On what could possibly be our last night together, there would be none of that. Boldly, I moved much closer to him, our bodies pressed together. "Fiona..." his voice trailed off. I kissed his lips lightly, and then brought my lips down to his neck. "Fiona, we can't-" Adam started. "Then we won't,"

I murmured softly into his warm neck, sucking the skin lightly. It was strange, unfamiliar territory, but at the same time, it felt safe. He wrapped his arms around my back and he rolled up the bottom of my shirt slightly, his hands resting on my bare skin. His fingers were surprisingly cold, despite the heat of the room. I removed my mouth from his neck slowly, reached across the bedside table, and turned on the CD player. A soft, wordless romantic ballad played. "Nice," Adam commented.

With slow confidence he reached out to me and pulled me back into his warm arms. "Adam," I sighed. His lips grazed mine, and then made there way to my collarbone. I gasped a little. After Bobby, I never thought I'd ever get close to someone again. Yet here we were... Adam moaned passionately. I let my fingers wander down from his hair, sliding across his face and down to his neck. We were sweating a little bit, but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Adam and I. I let myself get lost in the moment. I closed my eyes, soaking it all in. Adam froze. I looked up at what caused his  
hesitance. "Fiona!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. What did you think? Too steamy, too cheesy, too anything? Reviews make me update faster(; And did you guys see the new promo? Fadam is gonna come true! Yay! Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate, -C


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

A woman I didn't recognize stood beside my mom. She had short brown hair, held herself in a stiff manner, and her lips pressed together in an angry line. She was wearing a tacky blazer over a frumpy and an unfashionable skirt. "Mom!" Adam yelped. Oh crud. I rolled off of him and sat up on the bed. "Um, Fi, this is Mrs. Torres," Mom said, anger present on her face. "Hi, Mrs. Torres, I'm Fiona Coyne," I offered sheepishly, holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Adam Torres, what on Earth is going on? And who is this...this person?" she pointed at me, demanding to know. I put my hand back onto the bed dejectedly. I raised my eyebrows at Mom, as if to say, why did you let this bitch into our house? She didn't see the look. "Mom, this is my friend Fiona," he answered calmly, sitting up. "Looks like more than a friend to me," she snapped, turning towards me. Crap.

"Why did you drag my son here?" Her words were like a slap in the face. "Excuse me?" I answered. "Mrs. Torres, I don't think you have all the facts..." Mom started, stepping closer to us. Mom was the same height as Mrs. Torres, and was dressed much more sophisticated than she was. "I think I do, Mrs. Coyne," she answered harshly. "Adam, your face is on magazines everywhere!" she fumed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Torres, but I don't think you understand..." Mom stated calmly. "Oh, I think I do," she answered briskly. Mom's eyebrows rose. Uh oh. This can't be good. "Mrs. Torres, maybe we should talk about this," Mom answered, trying to keep her cool, like the good politician's wife she is. "Well, thanks to your daughter, my kid is one of the most talked about things in the country!" Mrs. Torres exclaimed.

"Mom!" Adam spoke up. "Ohhhhh, this was not Fiona's fault," Mom defended. I glanced at Adam. He looked back. A silent conversation flowed between us, pretty much saying that this can't be good. "If it wasn't for your loose daughter, Adam would still  
be at Degrassi, still be protected, and would still be unknown," Mrs. Torres was face to face with Mom. You could almost feel the tension in the room.

"She's not loose!" Adam exclaimed. Aww, he was sticking up for me. Mom and Mrs. Torres ignored Adam's comment and continued to glare into each other's eyes. "Well, besides the fact that I'm obviously more mature when handling conflicts, I have nothing bad to say about Adam. He's great. Must've been something he got from his real mother," Mom snubbed. I looked at Adam, confused.

"Step-mom," he answered. I nodded. I hadn't really realized that Adam and Mom must've had time to talk. I wonder what else they've discussed... "Oh, really? That's stooping pretty low for a politician's wife. The media would be enthralled," Mrs. Torres said in singsong voice. Mom's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. Mrs. Torres took a step closer. "Try me." Adam and I exchanged a worried look. Before Mom could respond to the threat, Mrs. Torres turned to leave. "Adam, we're going," she announced. I glanced at him helplessly. "Adam Torres!" she yelled. He started to move. "We're leaving this instant! And I forbid you from seeing Fiona ever again!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took awhile to update. What did you think? I absolutely hate Mrs. Torres for calling Alli a whore in "All Falls Down" Like that was legit mean. And when she told Adam not to come to dinner with the grandma in "My Body is a Cage." I DESPISE HER! Anyways, no new chapters this weekend, I'm going on vacation (yay!) but more next week. Please review! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

Miserable. That was the only way to describe what I'm feeling. A week's gone by. Mom allowed me to return to Toronto, but insisted on staying with me for the next month to make sure I'm okay alone. I was back at Degrassi, but Adam was nowhere to be seen. When I talked to Declan on the phone, he'd made some snide remark about Adam's mom rearranging his schedule so that I wouldn't even be in the hallway with him at the same time.

"Don't worry. Eventually, you'll have to see him," Holly J assured while we were on the way to French. "Mama Torres can't keep him in hiding forever," Holly J's optimism was starting to bug me. I mean, if I would eventually see him, he would have to answer the many texts, calls, and FaceRange messages I'd sent him. "Come on, we're going to be late," she insisted, taking my arm lightly and guiding me towards French. As we were walking in, the 11th grade class was walking out.

"Eli!" I exclaimed, bumping into him. He looked up at me, first bothered by the bump, and then surprised to see it's me. "Uh, hi Fiona," he answered slowly. "Where is Adam?" I asked, dead serious, folding my arms across my chest. Holly J did so too. Eli pressed his thin, dark lips together.

"Yeah, I gotta go, don't want to be late for English," he said, turning to leave. Holly J opened her pocket book and pulled out a blue Student Council hall pass. "You can say you were helping with dance ideas. Now where is he?" Holly J was kind of scary to these younger guys. I'm impressed. Eli paused thoughtfully.

"He doesn't want you to know where he is," Eli told me. He frowned, as if he was sad to tell me this for some unknown reason. I glanced at Holly J with wide eyes, and then back at Eli. "What? Why?" I asked urgently. Only a week ago, we'd been cozy and kissing and now… My stomach churned and my heart dropped. Eli sighed.

"I can't tell you," I stomped my foot slightly, not caring how childish I looked. "Eli!" I exclaimed. The bell rang. "Crap, I'm late," Eli murmured, turning to leave. A piece of paper fell out of his folder. It was a report sheet for a group project. In the box that said group members, Eli's name was scribbled at the top, Clare Edwards was written in neat script underneath, and Adam Torres was written at the bottom. I handed it to him.

"Holly J, 2 late passes please," I said, holding out my palm to her. She raised her eyebrows with a smile and placed two blue slips of paper in it. "Time to make an appearance in Adam's English class," I said, determined. Adam's not getting away from me that easily. I took Eli's hand and placed the slip in it. "Lead the way," I said grandly, waving my arms out in front of us.

"Adam's gonna kill me for this," Eli grumbled, heading down the hall. "Good luck!" Holly J called to us. When we arrived at Mrs. Dawes' English class, my heart was fluttering nervously. Maybe this isn't a good idea...maybe I should just head back to French... Eli swaggered in, smirking at Clare Edwards on the way to his seat.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you'd better have a late pass," she said, walking over to him. He smirked and handed it to her proudly. "And who do we have here?" she asked aloud, looking at me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway. Everyone turned, including Adam. The brim of his hat, which I'd returned to him before he left, covered his eyes, leaving me to wonder if he was happy to see me or not.

"Miss Coyne, what are you doing here?" she asked thoughtfully. She wasn't the kind of teacher that would just kick me out; she was the type that would find out every little detail of why I came. All eyes were on me, especially the ones peeking out from under the shade of a gray knit hat. I could feel all of their eyes scanning down my blue dress and black leather boots, trying to sum me up. Trying to figure out what an infamous senior Degrassi socialite was doing in their English class. My heart was racing, but I felt steady. Confident. Determined. I took a deep breath and turned towards Mrs. Dawes. "I need to talk to Adam Torres."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review!(: Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

Mrs. Dawes raised her thin eyebrows. Adam's cheeks flushed bright pink as everyone's eyes darted back and forth from me to him. "Mr. Torres?" Mrs. Dawes gestured to me, looking at him. Adam rose slowly, his eyes focusing on his sneakers. "Can we speak in private?" I asked timidly. No way was I going to confront my maybe boyfriend in front of a full class of 10th and 11th graders. "Uh..." Adam's voice trailed off unsurely. He glanced at Mrs. Dawes. "No, you'll get detention for being unsupervised in the hall," Um, no. How many times have I been unsupervised in the hall these past weeks?

"Well, come on Miss Coyne. If you need to interrupt my class, you must have something important to say," she arched her eyebrow, smiling good-naturedly. Well, I guess I have no choice. Adam stood in front of me. "Hi," he said sheepishly. I ignored all of the eyes on us. "What's going on, Adam?" I asked, slightly exasperated. "What do you mean?" he asked, fidgeting his hat with his fingers, avoiding my eyes. I reached out and moved his hat slightly to look him in the eyes.

He looked at me, straight into my eyes. I dropped my hand from his hat and took a deep breath. I don't care if the entire class was watching- I need to talk to him. "One minute we're kissing in New York, next you're avoiding me like the plague. What's going on?" I demanded to know. Adam shoved his hands into his pockets. "You heard my mom." he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. "So that's it? We're just over?" I asked. No no no no. That was the exact opposite of what I want. I silently pleaded that we wouldn't be.

"Adam, I really like you, and I thought that you..." my voice trailed off as my eyes darted around the room. Everyone was leaned forward, interested. "I like you too, Fiona, you know that," he said quietly, glancing around the room. "Really? Because it sure doesn't seem like it," I stated, crossing my arms. "Fi, maybe it's better this way," Adam answered bluntly. My eyes narrowed. "Better this way? How can you say that?" I spat, feeling desperate and vulnerable.

"I only cause you problems!" he pointed out. "No, you don't!" I defended. He really, really didn't. "The Gossip Minute? Bianca? Chantay and the Anti-Grapevine? All that was my fault!" Adam's face was red. "No it wasn't!" I exclaimed again. "Yeah it was," he answered, looking down at his feet. "You believe what you want, anyone can see that it wasn't your fault at all!" I felt so upset with him.

"Fiona, I just keep getting you in trouble! We shouldn't even be together!" he blurted out. I froze. Every muscle in my body locked into place, and my heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach. What? No. Please, no! "Look Fiona-" he started. "Save it. You can go obey your mom or whatever. I'm not gonna waste my breath if you don't even wanna be with me." I said, a lump forming in my throat. Sadness flashed across his face. His lips twitched, as if there was more he wanted to say. Oh gosh, I'm going to cry.

Swiftly, I turned and stormed out. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. I headed to my locker, not wanting to walk into French class crying. I unzippered my huge Coach bag, looking for tissues, but something else caught my eye. A cold, shiny bottle, full of sickening, sad liquid, with a fancy label around the center and a cork on top.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh oh. What's in Fiona's bag? I think we all know…. Please review! Possibly another new chapter up later tonight. If not, definitely tomorrow. Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

I stumbled down the hall in a drunken haze. Mrs. Dawes' warning was total bull. I'd been out in the hallway drinking for who knows how long. "Fiona?" a smooth voice boomed down the hall. I turned slowly, unsure if he was talking to me. Eli Goldsworthy ran over to me, his long brown-black hair flopping over his eyes. "What?" I slurred. He caught up to me and looked straight into my blurry eyes. "Are you _drunk?_" he said 'drunk' like it was a bad word. "What would give you that idea?" I grumbled. His green eyes widened. "Come on," he said, getting a firm grip on my forearm.

"We're finding Holly J or Adam or someone and getting you home," he said seriously, sounding slightly annoyed. "Not Adam," I sighed a loud, long sigh. Eli frowned. "Why not?" he demanded to know. I rolled my eyes. "Silly, you were in English class. Adam hates me," As I said the words, sadness cut through my foggy drunken state. "No he doesn't!" Eli defended. "Then why is he doing this?" I said, stomping my left foot. I didn't care that I looked like a 3 year old. "Look, he's doing it to protect you," Eli said, his voice cold and serious. "From what?" I asked loudly, angrily. Eli sighed.

"He didn't want me to tell you…" Eli's voice trailed off. My eyes burned holes into his. Finally, he raised his palms in surrender. "...The day he got back from New York... Fitz and Owen jumped him," My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Eli said it so angrily, like it burned him up inside that there was nothing he could do. "He was walking to The Dot, and Fitz and Owen jumped out of an alley and told him that they're going to get revenge on him, me, and you," Eli's voice dropped to a near inaudible volume. My blood ran ice cold in my veins. Revenge. Just the word itself struck me with fear and worry. "Adam told them to take out all the revenge on him, and they told him to stay away from you or things would get messy for both of you," Eli clenched his hand into fists.

I hadn't even noticed he'd taken his hand off of me. "Ohmygosh," I murmured. "Elijah Goldsworthy!" Mrs. Dawes exclaimed from her doorway. "Go back to French," he whispered quickly, heading back to class. My head was spinning. I wandered the halls, worrying about Adam. Jumped! He got jumped! The only time I'd ever heard about "getting jumped" was in The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton, and it sounded horrid. I ended up back by the English hallway, and turned the corner to return to my locker.

I found myself face to face with Owen Miller. A goofy grin formed on his face. "Fiona Coyne. Have you been drinking?" he asked. "Maybeeee," I drawled, trying not to let my anxiety cripple me in case I needed to get away quickly. His lips curled in serendipitous delight. "Well, well, well," he hummed, pressing his sausage fingers to my elbow. Even in my champagne-induced fog, fear pulsated through me. I swiveled on my heel to get to the other side of the corner. Owen did too. Crap. He placed his hands against the wall of lockers behind me, one hand on either side of me. The air was tense, and the scent of his cologne was nauseating. I squeezed my eyes shut briefly and winced. "Open your eyes, baby," he purred. I did so, and found myself looking right  
into his murky brown eyes.

"What?" I slurred harshly. Owen grinned, pressing his denim clad leg against mine. I tensed. "My cousin, your pal Bobby," he started. He paused to gauge my pained reaction. He snickered. "Well, he gave me specific instructions on what to do with you," My heart leaped into my throat, pounding erratically. "But, I think I'd rather do something else," he whispered into my ear. His breath was hot, like a sweaty locker room. The hall was spinning even more than it had been before. He laid his grossly warm lips against my cheek. I swirled around, so that I was not stuck between the wall and his daunting sweaty form. "No thanks," I said with a hiccup.

"No, I think you wanna," he said, taking my hand. I slid it out of his quickly and took a short, clumsy step away. "No way, Ms. Coyne," he said, gripping my wrist. "You wanna keep your little friends save, don't ya?" I was rocked with fear. He pulled me towards him with all the strength of the football player he is. "I won't bring any harm to their scrawny asses just for you," One hand locked me around my lower waist, placing his other hand in between my shoulder blades. I clenched my jaw.

Bobby Beckonridge's cousin. As in, an extension of his cruel nature. A blood relative. I shuddered in fear as his lips headed towards mine. "Get away from her!" A voice yelled from the other side of the hallway, followed by a loud series of footsteps. "Whoa...what the..." Another, deeper voice said, from the same end of the hall. More footsteps. Owen groaned. "Always gotta ruin the party..." he grumbled. I craned my neck around to see Adam and Eli standing before us, teeth bared, fists clenched, and rage boiling in both of their eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello there! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. What did you think of this chapter? I know a lot of people like Owen and all, but ever since he tried to force Alli in the Boiler Room in All Falls Down, I think he's a total creep. Anyway, I had to add some Eli into this chapter since I 3 him. Btw, did ya'll see Fadam in last week's episode? I like screamed. Even though they only talked for like half a second. Friday's episode is gonna be EPICCC! :D Please review! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

Adam took my hand, moved me away from Owen gently, and then pushed Owen against the locker with every ounce of strength in his small body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam spat at him. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Owen's eyes narrowed and he shoved Adam against the opposite wall of lockers. "What's your problem?" Eli snapped, shoving Owen even harder than Adam had. I caught Adam's glance for a moment. He looked as worried as I felt. "You little-" Owen started to sneer. "Teacher!" I interrupted. All the boys took a step away from each other. I smiled, satisfied. The drunken haze was beginning to wear off. "Now you listen to me-" Owen started. "Yeah, or what?" Eli snapped. No wonder that boy was always involved in fights; he can't keep his mouth shut!

"Kids, ya don't wanna mess what me," Owen chuckled. "Yeah, well maybe we do!" Adam spoke up. No Adam, shut up! I urged silently. "Oh really? Then I guess it's on," Owen snapped, placing a hand on both of their shoulders and pushing them forcefully against the lockers. With that, Owen strolled away. "That guy's a menace," Eli muttered. "Trash talking, eh, Eli?" Fitz said, coming up behind him. Eli turned to him and they started arguing. "Adam, can we talk?" I asked meekly. "Fi, I'm so sorry," Adam apologized. "Sorry?" I repeated, confused.

"Owen. It's all my fault, he could've hurt you," Adam lamented. It was kind of sweet, how worried he was. "It's not your fault he's crazy," I objected. "You could've gotten hurt. I don't what I would do if you were hurt." My heart turned to mush in my chest, or some other romantic cliché. Adam was so caring. It was adorable, completely and utterly adorable. He was the one that got pushed against a locker, but yet he was worrying about me. "You- I keep putting you in danger, and-"

I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but then reacted to the kiss. After a long moment, I pulled away, smiling, satisfied. He raised his eyebrows, smiling. I could feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. He touched his lip slowly, still surprised. "Adam, Owen's not going to hurt me. I know...what happened," I started. He looked confused. "With Fitz and Owen..." I continued. "Oh," he murmured, head hung, eyes locked on the ground. My heart surged sympathetically. Adam looked ashamed, and vulnerable. He got jumped. Of course he felt that scared and sad.

Feeling bold, I reached out and lightly cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "We're safe when we're together, Adam. We shouldn't let idiots like Owen ruin that," I said softly. I truly meant it. A smile spread across Adam's face, along with a light pink blush. He placed his hands on my waist. "You're right," he smiled. We kissed again, with fireworks going off inside of me, as usual. I released my hands off of his smooth, cold skin. He looked into my eyes again, staring for a long moment.

"Champagne eyes again?" he frowned. I looked down at the floor, ashamed. He took my hand swiftly. I looked up at him, alarmed. "Please Fi, you've got to stop. Please?" he begged, eyes wide with concern. I bit my lip. "Adam..." I stalled. "This isn't the end of this!" Fitz threat to Eli cut through me and Adam's conversation. Fitz stalked away. "He's crazy," Eli spat, approaching us. Suddenly, the bell rang, and I had an excuse to run off without answering Adam.

A few classes later, I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for Holly J. I was there early, and I watched as everyone filed in. Holly J texted me, saying she had to make a student council announcement with Sav. I sighed, and began flipping through a magazine and picking at my lunch. She'd been bailing an awful lot lately. "Hey stranger," Adam greeted, standing by the table. "Hey," I smiled, gesturing for him to sit.

He placed his lunch down and sat. He was smiling pleasantly, so I think he'll stopped bothering about my drinking, at least for now. "So, there's something I want to ask you," Adam said timidly. I looked up at him. "Ask away," I grinned. "Well, Friday-" he started, but was interrupted by the announcements.

"Hello, this is President Sav," "And Vice President Holly J," "Here to remind you tickets go on sale for Friday's Vegas Night today. Don't forget to buy your ticket to a dance you'll never forget!" Adam smiled. "That was what I was going to ask," I smiled back, and just as I was about to accept the offer, Owen, Bianca, and Fitz passed the table, a menacing glare present on each of their faces. The hot, greasy air of the cafeteria seemed to turn to slick ice around us. Their eyes were dark and vicious, like attack dogs. Adam took a sharp breath, and Fitz and Owen smirked proudly. Bianca glared straight into my eyes, raised her right eyebrow, and smirked as well. My stomach churned and fright rifled through me. I had a bad feeling about them and their intentions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. Friday's episode can only be summed up in one word: AMAZING. I wrote an Eclare one-shot that kind of concludes the end of the episode, so please check that out!(: . And poor Adam. Legit, when Drew yelled at him, I like instantly hated him 100% more than I already did. But seriously, Eli being a hoarder? I didn't see that one coming. Towards the end when he was in the car and he and his mom were talking about Julia's death, I cried, it was so sad. And then Eclare at the end! Adorable. Anddd, to finish off this author's note, I'm pretty sure Fiona and Adam become a couple on next week's episode. WOO! Please review[=


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

The week was flying by, and Adam and I were back together, as it seemed. Sure, his mom thought he was hanging with Eli all those days we were at The Dot and at my condo, but hey, at least I get to be with Adam. That was all that mattered. "Hey," Adam said, walking over to my locker. Lunch was next period, and I was getting the books I'd need for the rest of the day. "Hey there," I smiled. "So," he said casually, pulling a ticket to Vegas Night. I grinned and took it out of his hand. It was a blackjack card, with Vegas Night written across the top in elegant black script. "I can't wait," I announced, bouncing on the heels of my black leather boots. Adam grinned.

"Yeah, me neither. I sure hope it's a 'night you'll always remember,' "he laughed, reading off of his ticket. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course! Holly J said they're going all out. Lights, blackjack tables, the whole ordeal," I actually was really excited. Adam and I would be going as a couple, the dance sounds fantastic; nothing could ruin this night. It seemed as though everything was falling into place. Mom paid TVM a hearty sum to make sure no Coyne-related news would ever broadcast on the Gossip Minute. Even the trial against Bobby was moving ahead. The wounds he gave me at the airport were great evidence, according to my lawyer, and he would undoubtfully be found guilty. We even tracked down the airport security and got the surveillance tapes.

Adam grinned. He's been grinning so much lately/ And so have I. Me and Adam…we're just right. It seems like there's nothing that can bring us down; it's like we're on some romantic cloud a billion miles away from the world, with no problems or worries. I really hope we don't lose that. The bell rang. "I've got to stop by Simpson's office. Save me a seat in the caf?" I asked. I had to explain all the class-ditching and what not. He nodded. "Of course," Adam kissed me on the cheek lightly, happily making me blush, and then ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, Owen rounded the corner and walked over. "Fiona Coyne," he said in a singsong voice. He wore a dark grin, sweatshirt, cargo pants, and walked with this cocky swagger. I groaned inwardly. "Did I ever tell you that you look ravishing in pink?" he asked as he approached. I was wearing a frilly pink blouse that day, with a black mini skirt, tights, and black leather boots. "Um, no," I answered, closing my locker. "Well you do," he said in his deep voice. I placed my hands on my hips. "Try anything and I'll yell for Simpson," I threatened.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't try to hurt you- I'll save that for your little boyfriend," he chuckled. My cool, snobby facade fell. It crumbled and broke. Adam. My Adam. "Please, please-please-please leave him alone!" I begged. Owen arched his left eyebrow, clearly amused. "I'll pay you! Anything!" I begged even more. Things are coming together; things are working out for once! I can't let Owen ruin it all! "Backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert, anything!" I added, since he hadn't responded. It seems like every guy at this school likes the Dead Hand, so maybe he'll agree. "Dead Hand? Hmm, you make a compelling argument, Ms. Coyne, but there is one thing I want," he said with a sly grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 blackjack cards. "You. Me. Vegas Night."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg! Did you see Degrassi? Jenna and Sav. Omg. Omg Omg. And Adam's throwing a party for Fiona! Aww3 I don't want it to be the fall finale ='[ I hate when Degrassi takes a hiatus. Anyways, Vegas Night. Oh gosh. But this dance has quite an alternate ending. And you thought All Falls Down was intense? Pshh, you've got another thing coming. Please review!(: Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

"You're what?" Adam exclaimed. His jaw hung open and his eyes were huge. "Its not a bad as it sounds," I tried. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Really? Please elaborate," "Adam, he jumped you!" I exclaimed. His eyes grew thunderous. "And you don't think I can take care of myself?" he snapped. "I just don't want you to get hurt!" Our argument was interrupted as Eli stormed over. "Fucking shit, man," he grumbled to Adam, sitting beside him. "S'up?" Adam murmured. "Clare's going to Vegas Night with Fitz!" he growled. Wait, what? Something's off here… "Fiona's going with Owen," Adam spat bitterly.

"Has everyone lost their minds?" Eli exclaimed. "...Yeah, Justin Bieber's like, amazing. His music really speaks to me," Jenna Middleton said to Alli Bhandari as they passed our table, trays in hand. Exhibit A, I thought. Eli glared up at her murderously. She made a face, grabbed Alli's arm, and pulled her away from the table swiftly.

"Why?" Eli asked me swiftly. I froze. "Um, he threatened Adam!" I exclaimed, hoping Eli would see my point. "So? I can fight my own battles," Adam said harshly. "I don't want you to get hurt!" I answered fiercely. "You don't think I can take him?" Adam challenged. Suddenly, I realized, this was about way more than a dance. It's the principal of the thing. "Of course not! He's dangerous, Adam! Fitz, Owen, and Bianca all hate us!" I argued. Why couldn't he understand? I'm trying to protect him! "So? I can take care of myself Fiona, I'm not a fragile little kid," he snapped. Ohh. This was about him trying to prove his manliness or whatever. Ugh! This is so stupid! He's going to get hurt, I know it!

"You know what, do whatever you want, I'm out of here," Adam mumbled, getting up and leaving. Eli glared at me for a long moment, and then left the table. I ran out to my locker. Why was everything falling apart? It was perfect earlier today. And now? Ugh. "Mmm...mmm..." I heard a soft moan from around the corner. I walked faster to see what was going on. "Adam!" I yelled.

Bianca's arms were wrapped all over him, and her lips were pressed against his. She had him pressed against the lockers. She had been the one moaning. My heart dropped, collapsed in my chest, and shattered. "Damn, he's a good kisser. Glad I've been putting my lips on his for the past month," Bianca smirked, disengaging herself from Adam and sauntering off. "Fiona, she's lying..." he started. "Don't bother!" I sob-yelled back. "You two deserve each other!" I ran down the hallway, tears streaming down my face. "It's not what you think!" Adam yelled, running after her. "You know what Adam? Screw you. I'm going to Vegas Night with Owen, and I'm gonna have a great time," I snapped. I strutted away quickly, still crying. I'd show Adam. I'd make him so jealous he won't know what hit him.

Hours later, when I was dressed in my skimpy red Vegas Night attire, there was a knock at the door. "Whoa baby," Owen whistled. Ugh. This is going to be a long night. "Come on babe, smile. This is gonna be a night you'll never forget," he chuckled. For some reason, that sent chills down my back. We headed to Vegas Night, that fearful, anxious feeling still pulsating through me. Owen threw a smirk in my direction on the car ride, and I felt suddenly shaky. The bright pulsating lights and party music invited us in. With one look around, I knew something would happen. There was conspiracy stirring in the air. Like in movies, when the music starts to get faster, and you can feel the tension in the air. The anticipation. The suspense. The anxiety. Something was going to happen. It seemed apparent from the mysterious smile on the blackjack dealers face to the dazed one on Holly J's as she kissed Sav. Something's going to happen. I shuddered again, and we walked in.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 

_"Baby, there's a shark in the waterrrr_!" The pound of the loud pop music vibrated on the walls. I strolled in, my arm intertwined with Owen's. The first person I saw was Adam, dwindling by one of the poker tables, watching as Eli played. The multicolored party lights bounced off Adam's pale face. Our eyes met. Sorrow burned in his eyes.

"Owen," Fitz called, walking over to us. Clare was at his side, looking beyond annoyed to be anywhere near him. "S'up," Owen answered. "Hi Fiona," Clare," said softly. "Hi," I murmured. I wasn't in the mood to socialize. I just wanted to go back to my condo, curl up in a blanket and sleep. Maybe I can fake a stomachache and get Owen to take me home...

"Hot date," Fitz said, winking at me. I gave him a repulsed look. He chuckled. "Excuse me," Adam murmured, sliding by. Our eyes met again. His lips twitched into a smile. I just stared into his eyes, unsure of how to respond. "Wish I could beat up that little creep," Owen said suddenly. My eyes flashed up to him. "Don't worry, that freak'll get what he deserves," Fitz responded cryptically. "Let's go dance," he said, turning to Clare. "Sure," she said flatly, looking over at Eli.

"Cute dress," a phony voice said, walking by. Bianca. "Don't talk to me," I answered. She cackled. "Sure thing, princess," Bianca winked at Owen, and then passed us. "Let's dance," Owen said. I didn't answer. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Sigh. I spotted Adam with Eli, scowling at the couples on the dance floor. A slow song came on. "C'mon, babe," Owen said. Ugh, I don't want to be here. Owen grabbed my waist roughly and pulled me towards him. Next, he yanked at my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Trés rude," I snapped. Owen rolled his eyes at me and swayed with the music. I caught sight of Fitz and Clare. Eli had left the room, and Fitz was walking away from Clare and towards the door. Uh oh, yet another confrontation. I glanced around. Where's Adam? I couldn't spot him anywhere. The dreadful slow song finally ended.

"I gotta whizz," Owen stated. "Charming." I grumbled. He released my waist and walked away. Adam. I've gotta find him. I headed towards the door. Eli hurried in. "Hey, have you seen Adam?" I asked. His eyes flashed with fear. "No. Crap, we gotta find him," he said quickly. "Why? What's going on?" I spat the words at him. Shit! Adam. Oh gosh.

"I was gonna go walk around the halls, but I saw Fitz, Owen, and Bianca stalking around the hall," he said quickly. "Ohmygosh, Adam could be out there!" I exclaimed. "Eli!" Clare called. She had the same fearful expression on her face. "I'm gonna see if Clare's seen him," Eli's hand was shaking at his side. "Stay here," Eli instructed. He ran off to Clare. My thoughts swirled.

Adam. Against all of them. My pulse quickened, and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. Adam. Before I could give it a second thought, my heels  
were click clacking to the door, and running down the corridor. "Adam?" I called. The halls were dark and eerie. I slowed down at the intersection. "Adam?" I whispered, goosebumps dusting over my exposed arms.

There were light footsteps from the left. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I whispered, my voice shaking. I heard the pipes drip from the right. I whirled around to the right. "Hello?" Suddenly, the situation became real to me. All alone. Dark hallway far from the dance. Adam. Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. "Ad-" I started.

Cold, soft hands cupped over my mouth suddenly. I was paralyzed in fear. The smell of hairspray, alcohol, and cheap perfume strangled me. "Hey princess," Bianca hissed into my ear. I jerked away from her and sprinted down the corridor to the left. "Fiona Coyne. So glad you could join the party," Fitz grinned.

He had Adam pinned against the wall of lockers in front of him. "Fiona, run!" he yelled. "That won't do any good," Owen answered. I whirled around. He and Bianca had the corridor I'd just run from blocked off. Bianca crossed her arms over her slurry black dress. "You're screwed," she laughed. I looked at Adam with huge, scared eyes. "Don't hurt him!" I begged Fitz.

Owen's arms wrapped tightly around me. "Who's gonna stop him?" Owen whispered in my ear. I jerked away from him, but he kept me in his hold. "Don't touch her!" Adam screamed, shoving Fitz onto the ground. He started to run towards me, but Fitz was faster. He regained his footing, grabbed Adam's shoulder and shoved him back against the lockers.

"Wrong move, Torres," he sneered, reaching into his pocket. Out came a thin black object. "No!" I screamed desperately, wriggling from his hold. He held me tighter and chuckled darkly. Click. A long, shiny metal object swung out. Adam's face paled as light bounced off the switchblade. Fitz snickered and shoved Adam towards the corner. "Don't! Don't!" I screamed, tears flying down my face like a dam that burst.

"You're wrong. You're sick and gross and wrong. So I'm fixing a mistake," Fitz explained calmly. Adam's fearful expression was frozen on his face. "Please don't. I'll do whatever you want." Adam whispered. "Really? Even go back to being Gracie?" Fitz challenged. My heart tightened in my chest. Adam's eyes flickered to the blade in Fitz's hand, and the fear on his face was washed away with resolution.

"No." he answered. "Never." A gallant answer. "Well then," Fitz sighed. He pushed Adam again, and then tightened his grip on the knife. Tears continued to flood my face. "No! No! Please god no!" I screamed. The erratic pulsating of my heart was deafening in my ears. My hands locked on Owen's forearms, nails digging into his skin anxiously. Fitz snickered. Adam's face grew pale again, a sickly, ghostly color, and his eyes became huge. "No!" I screamed. Fitz thrust the knife at him. "Adam!" I screamed desperately.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 

Fitz let out a maniacal laugh as Adam slid down the wall. "No!" I screamed. Owen released me from his tight hold. They ran off quickly, pulling a shocked-looking Bianca along with them. I fell to the ground and crawled desperately over to Adam. No, no, no! He lay on the floor in a weak heap, a pool of crimson forming. Limply, he pulled the knife out of his stomach and tossed it away.

"Arghh!" he released a long, painful moan. It felt like a dagger went into my own heart. "Adam!" I sobbed, cupping my hands around his cheeks. My knees were sitting in his puddle of blood, but I couldn't care less. My heartbeat pounded like a drum in my ears, sweat puking across my forehead. His eyes were huge and his eyelids were falling over them. "Help!" I screamed. "Help!" Adam's eyes began to close.

"No!" I gasped, tears falling down my cheeks and landing on him. "Fiona," he gasped. I grabbed his hand tightly. "Everything's going to be okay." I panted, knowing that it may not be. "Fi, I'm sorry. Nothing ever happened with Bianca. She was trying to tear us apart," he whispered. "I know. Shh, I know," I calmed, stroking his face and sobbing erratically, my body trembling. "Help!" I screamed again. "I love you Fiona," he strained, his eyes shutting. My heart plunged into the center of the Earth. "Adam? Adam! I love you too. Stay!" I sobbed. No, no! The most important thing in my life lay limp on the floor, dying.

A thunderous series of footsteps shook the hall. "Adam!" Mrs. Torres gasped. "Oh my gosh," Mr. Simpson breathed. A flock of curious students moved behind him. My breathing remained heavy and unstable. "Move aside!" Paramedics yelled, shoving past the students. It was all a blur. Adam was carted away on a stretcher, and Mrs. Torres and I rode along in the ambulance, both of us sobbing too loudly to acknowledge each other. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the waiting room beside Mrs. Torres and Mr. Simpson. She stood, pacing nervously.

"This is all your fault!" Mrs. Torres snapped at me, her face bright red. "My fault?" I whimpered, a whole new set of tears falling from my eyes. My spine felt like it had collapsed inside of me. I leaned my elbows into my bloodied knees and dropped my head into my hands. "Audra!" Mr. Simpson snapped. I tuned out their arguing and stared down at the white tiles, wondering how many other people sat in this chair, waiting to find out if their loved one had survived.

"Mom!" a voice yelled. Drew ran in, followed by Eli and Clare. "Oh Drew," Mrs. Torres sighed, hugging him tightly. Eli was breathing heavily and Clare was crying quietly. She sat beside me and we hugged, sharing our pain as if it would go away if we both got it out. Mr. Simpson stood and started pacing. Eli sat down beside Clare, panting nervously. She released me and grabbed onto him, sobbing into his red blazer.

"I can't believe this," Drew spat angrily as soon as mother released him from their embrace. "I can't fucking believe this!" tears spilled down his cheeks. "Audra!" another voice called, bursting into the waiting room. Mr. Torres grabbed his wife and son into a hug. Eli held Clare, letting her sob into his neck. He looked like he was fighting off tears himself. Had I caused this? Maybe if I had stayed away from Adam when he had told me to, maybe if I hadn't been a socialite always shown to the media, maybe- I let my mind mull over this, a tsunami of guilt washing over me. All these people- all this crying and pain- maybe it had been my fault all along.

A tall, heavyset doctor strode in, holding a clipboard. "Torres?" he asked. All of us jumped up with enough force to shatter the floor tiles and pounced on the doctor. "Is my baby ok?" Mrs. Torres sobbed. Clare grabbed my hand nervously. Eli's arm was wrapped around her tightly. Mr. Torres was holding onto his wife and Drew. Drew grabbed my other hand, unifying all of us in a chain. The doctor rambled about stomach punctures, wounds, and other nonsense.

"Is he alive?" I asked, my voice shaking erratically. I had a vice-grip on Drew and Clare's hands. Tears were still streaming down my face. It seemed like each one of us held our breath at the same time. Our lives would all change depending on the next words out of the doctor's mouth. Every bone in my body trembled anxiously. In a nanosecond, my brain replayed the whole scene in the hallway, and the sickening way the knife plunged into Adam. Every muscle in my body tensed, all the blood in my veins froze, and everything stopped. The Earth stopped spinning on its axis; time froze in its tracks. The fate of the world, well, maybe not the whole world, but the fate of my world hung in the next words out of the doctor's mouth. He took a deep breath.

"Yes." he answered, a smile spreading across his pudgy cheeks. "He is alive."


	43. Chapter 43

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I owe you all an insane apology for waiting so long to post this chapter. So sorry. But hey, I'm back! [: Anyways, enjoy this chapter, the Epilogue will be up soon. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 43

I was frozen, staring at the doctor while everyone moved around me. Clare and Eli embraced; Mrs. Torres sprinted into Adam's hospital room, and Mr. Torres and Drew let out celebratory cheers. "H-he's alive?" I whispered to the doctor for confirmation. The doctor nodded. He's alive! Relief hit me like a wave.

The sigh I released could've stirred a hurricane that engulfed the entire Western Hemisphere. Clare and Eli pulled apart, and she grabbed me for a hug. "He's alive!" she shrieked giddily. I still couldn't believe it. After seeing Fitz's knife…and all that blood…I wouldn't believe it until I saw his face.

Turns out, I would have to wait a loooooong time before that happened. The hospital would only allow one visitor at a time, a rule I detested so much as I sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Mrs. Torres took what seemed like a week to visit him. I bit my nails nervously. Maybe something went wrong. Maybe she's in there saying…goodbye. My impatience made me think of the worst-case scenarios, which made me insanely jittery.

Clare and Eli sat on my left, discussing some fight they'd had earlier at the dance. Drew, on my right, was wailing to Mr. Torres and Mr. Simpson about how much of a mistake he'd made cheating on Alli. Ugh, come on! The second Mrs. Torres came back into the waiting room, clearly relieved, I nearly jumped out of my seat. But before I could move, Mr. Torres ran off into Adam's hospital room. Ugh!

It had to be the longest night ever. After Mr. Torres, Mr. Simpson went in to talk to Adam briefly. And then after Mr. Simpson, it turns out Adam had asked for Eli. Ok. But then Eli was going to be taking Clare home, so she got to see him after Eli did. I thought my head would explode if I waited any longer.

"Fiona, you don't have to stay," Mrs. Torres said many times, making it obvious that she did not appreciate my presence. "No, it's fine, I'll wait," I'd mumble absently. Eli strode out of the hospital room and into the lobby, and in went Clare. I dropped my head into my hands. "Impatient, are we?" Eli teased. Ugh, how could Clare put up with that? Maybe I'm just being mean because I'm dying to see Adam but…well, you get the idea.

"I just need to see Adam," I answered tersely. "And he wants to see you," another voice chirped. I looked up to see Clare, smiling brightly as she entered the waiting room. I stood slowly, my legs nearly asleep. I glanced at everyone else in the room, making sure this was okay. Would he look like…himself? Drew caught my eye and gave me a nod, so I assumed everything would be okay. Clare and Eli called a goodbye to me, but I was so focused on seeing Adam that I can't remember if I responded.

I approached the room slowly. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. "Adam?" I said softly, sticking my head through the door. The room was pungent of antibacterial soap. He laid under a hospital blanket on the bed, looking weak and worn. Tubes and machines hung around him. I took in the sight apprehensively. "Fiona," he smiled, his eyes lighting up. His hair had been pushed out of his face, and his cheeks were flushed. At the sound of him saying my name, my heart, which had plummeted down to the depths of my stomach, fluttered right back into place, beating wildly.

There was a tug at my heart, and I was instantly at his side, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Fi, I-" he started, his voice breaking off. Without saying a word, he laid his hand out on the space next to me. I intertwined my fingers with his, smiling. "I thought you were…" I started, and then stopped. His eyes drooped down, frowning. And then, he let out this sad little laugh.

"What?" I asked, relief finally setting in. He looked up, smiling sadly. "We are one messed up couple," he stated. I swung our intertwined hands, feeling uneasy. "I don't think so," I protested softly, my eyes following the trail that went from a tube under his hospital blanket… Straight to his stomach, the stabbed area. "Either I'm in the hospital or you are. And either I'm getting hurt, or you are…" his voice trailed off, his eyes burning into mine.

There was a moment of silence. "I- I guess we're kind of messed up," I admitted, comparing this moment, sitting on a hospital bed, to the last time I was. "And that was a pretty stupid move of me back there, getting myself stabbed," he said bitterly, looking down at his wounded stomach. "I think it was brave. If Fitz didn't stab you, he would've gone after Eli, or Clare, or…" my voice trailed off. Maybe this wasn't the best statement. "You," he said softly, looking up at me. His face looked pale, almost as white as the hospital gown he was wearing.

I gulped. "You're a hero," I smiled. He shifted over in his gurney, making a tiny space next to him, and then gestured me forward. I settled down slowly, trying not to lean on him. I was on the left side of Adam. His hand crept up next to mine, brushing by it lightly. "Maybe- maybe we shouldn't be together," Adam's words caused my heart to break into a million pieces. "Wh- I don't understand-" I stammered. No, no! His eyes widened. "Don't get me wrong, you know how I feel about you. It's just…one of us is always in trouble, or hurt, and you deserve better than that," he said, not looking directly at me.

I put my hand on his cheek lightly and turned his head towards mine. "We've been through so much, and we're still together. I think that means….we're supposed to be together," I said slowly, watching his reaction. "But Bobby and Fitz and Owen and Chantay and Bianca and the Gossip Minute and my mom-" Adam rambled. "This relationship is between us two, Adam, and I don't know about you, but," I paused. "I'd really love to continue this," I finished softly.

A smile spread across his sallow cheeks. "I'd love to continue this too," he answered. He took my hand off of his cheek and held it in his hand. "And as soon as I get out of this stupid hospital, I want to take you on a real date," he grinned. "I'll be counting down the days," As soon as I said that, Adam leaned in and kissed me. "And you know what else I love?" he whispered after the short kiss. "You."

~1 week later~

It was late Sunday afternoon that Drew approached me with his idea. I was leaving the hospital after a surprisingly fun day with Adam. He was in high spirits since he would be starting school Monday, but at the same time, he had admitted that he was nervous that everyone would think of him as a jerk for trying to take a stand against Fitz. Of course, I told him he was being ridiculous for worrying.

"Fiona! Wait up!" Drew called, running after me. I turned to see what he wanted. Apparently, Adam had expressed his worry to Drew, too. And, as if on cue, Eli and Clare walked in, there to visit Adam. "Hey, you guys?" Drew spoke up before they passed. Clare turned, eyes bright, and Eli turned with that suspicious look in his eyes, like always. "What's up?" he asked warily, probably thinking it had something to do with Adam.

"I have an idea…" he started. Clare blinked and smiled. "Let's hear it,"

Drew's idea was actually brilliant. All of us agreed, took out our phones, and got in touch with everyone at Degrassi (well, almost everyone). Drew's phone started ringing and a guilty look crossed his face. "It's Bianca…" he started, smiling sheepishly. Eli and Clare exchanged a look. "Tell her about your idea," I offered. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Clare asked gently. Drew frowned, conflicted. "I'll see what she says," he decided, walking away from us as he answered the call. Eli, Clare, and I stood awkwardly. "See you guys Monday," I said, leaving. I really hoped Adam would be pleased with Drew's idea.

~Monday morning~

I stood at the front door of the Torres' house nervously. I ran a hand over my hair, making sure each curl was styled to perfection. I was wearing a teal long-sleeved dress with a black belt, black leather boots, and a big, heart-shaped silver necklace. After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Mrs. Torres opened the door, and, to my surprise, smiled. "Hello Fiona," she greeted. "Uh, hi Mrs. Torres," I smiled back nervously.

"I just wanted to apologize for any trouble I caused," I rambled, twirling my necklace anxiously. Mrs. Torres smiled. "I owe you an apology, Fiona. I'm not proud of the way I acted. I- I'm just very protective of my children," she smiled again, almost sheepishly. "I totally understand," I felt like maybe we could be on good terms, you know? Maybe it wouldn't be so tense between us. "Adam, Fiona's here," she called up the stairs.

Adam bounded down the stairs. "Careful!" Mrs. Torres warned. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her. I grinned. "Hey," he smiled back gently. "Hi," I greeted. "Where's Drew?" Adam asked his mom. Mrs. Torres caught my eye and smiled. "He went to school early. Something with football," she lied. Adam nodded, accepting the answer.

"C'mon, Prince Adam, we'll be late for homeroom," I said, trying to hide my huge grin. Adam grabbed his backpack off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go, Princess Fiona," he teased, taking my hand. Mrs. Torres waved goodbye and we stepped out onto the lawn. Adam's eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw our ride to school.

"A limo?" he exclaimed. I smirked. I threw that surprise into Drew's idea. He held the door open for me and we both slid in. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed, eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. "Thank you so much," he said, turning to me. In one fluid motion, I swiped his beanie off of his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No problem," I responded. He made a grab for his hat, but I was too fast for him. "You look gorgeous," he complimented as I slid it onto my head playfully. "You always do," he added, grabbing the hat swiftly. We continued laughing and stealing the hat from each other for most of the ride.

We were halfway to school when Adam started tapping his foot nervously. "What are you doing?" I laughed. "Just a little nervous," he said sheepishly. I placed a hand on his knee and he instantly stopped. "You have nothing to be worried about," I promised, pressing my forehead to his. He smirked. "We're here," the driver announced. I hopped over Adam and got out of the car first, opening the door for him.

Clare, Eli, Drew, Holly J, Sav, Alli, and the entire school were waiting in front of Degrassi. A huge banner hung above the doors to the school, which read, "Welcome Back Adam!" Adam stepped out of the limo slowly, taking in the sight. It started with one clap from Drew, and then Clare, Eli, Holly J, Alli, and Sav joined in, and suddenly, the entire school was applauding. Adam remained still, a huge, genuine grin spreading across his face. Handfuls of confetti flew into the air.

Adam spun around to face me, turning away from the thunderous roar of applause. I was clapping along with everyone. His smile was lit brighter than any star I'd ever seen, more genuine than the Dior sunglasses I got from Christian Dior himself. He stepped closer to me slowly, but surely, each step with purpose. Swiftly, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't really matter how many times we'd both fallen apart, because really, it only made us stronger. After all that, it didn't matter what anyone thought. In fact, I had a feeling we'd be together for a pretty long time. When we finally pulled apart, people in the crowd were hooting and whooping. Adam blushed. "Hey, it was our idea too!" Drew spoke up, punching Adam in the shoulder jokingly. They high-fived and did that bro-hug thing. Him and Eli did the same. By that time, we were swarmed by all of our friends, in a big circle.

"Hey Adam?" someone spoke up. We all turned to see Bianca and Chantay standing on the sidewalk, looking guilty. "We're both really sorry," Chantay spoke up. Bianca nodded in agreement. I glanced over at Adam. "It's okay," he sighed. Bianca nodded and strutted away, winking at Drew. "So, now that everything's fine between us, can I post a story about welcoming you back to Degrassi?" Chantay asked eagerly. Adam put his arm around my shoulders and we exchanged a look. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I grinned.

"Don't push your luck, Chantay," I sneered. She stuck her grubby nose into the air and retreated back into the school. The crowd was making their way back into school, and so were our friends.

Adam held out his free hand for a low five. I met it and giggled. "Welcome back to Degrassi, Adam," I whispered. He smiled again and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he said sincerely. "I love you too," I grinned back. And with that, we headed back into Degrassi, his arm around my shoulders, smiles on our faces, and a bright future ahead of us.

AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 2: i dont think this came out very well, and i feel really bad for neglecting this story for so long. please review? thanks for reading! EPILOGUE TO BE POSTED ASAP[: -C


End file.
